


Okres przejściowy

by keyrousse



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Canon, mild violence
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 15:10:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5296136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keyrousse/pseuds/keyrousse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zakończenie odbywania kary w CIA i przejście do U.N.C.L.E. nie przebiegło dla Solo tak gładko, jak się tego na początku spodziewał.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Okres przejściowy

**Author's Note:**

> To moje pierwsze od trzech lat fanfiction napisane i skończone. Mam nadzieję, że udało mi się jakoś oddać charaktery postaci. Za wszelkie niezgodności z realiami lat 60 bardzo przepraszam.

Ostatnich pięć lat „odsiadki” Napoleona zleciało błyskawicznie. Solo by w ogóle przegapił dość ważną datę zakończenia odbywania kary, gdyby nie to, że Waverly pilnował tego terminu lepiej od niego. Na kilka dni przed końcem wyroku przeniósł ich zespół (i siebie) do siedziby U.N.C.L.E. w Nowym Jorku i po cichu zadbał o to, by ich trójka nie miała nic konkretnego – w sensie misji – do roboty.

Solo pewnego poranka, podczas zamawiania kawy w kawiarni w lobby gmachu U.N.C.L.E., zobaczył wchodzącego do budynku Sandersa w towarzystwie trzech innych mężczyzn. Wtedy przypomniał sobie, co obecność ich wszystkich w tym miejscu i czasie mogła oznaczać. Szybko domyślił się, że spotkanie w U.N.C.L.E. to sprawka dyrektora.

Gdyby nadal siedzieli w Londynie, Solo pewnie zostałby wezwany i musiałby polecieć sam do Stanów. Po cichu doceniał starania Waverly'ego. Mimo upływu pięciu lat nadal nie mógł się przyzwyczaić do bycia traktowanym po ojcowsku.

Solo, ograniczając flirt z kasjerką do minimum, zapłacił za kawę i zaniósł trzy kubki do biura.

\- Widziałam San... – zaczęła Gaby, ale Solo jej przerwał.

\- Ja też – mruknął, podając jej kubek kawy.

Ilja spojrzał na nich z niepokojem w oczach. Nagłe pojawienie się Sandersa zwykle oznaczało złe wiadomości, chociaż przez ostatnich pięć lat Waverly skutecznie sabotował jego próby odzyskania swojego agenta.

\- Poszli do biura dyrektora – dodała Gaby.

Solo wzruszył ramionami. Jego twarz nie wyrażała żadnych emocji, co zresztą było dla niego typowe.

\- Musimy zaczekać na rozwój wypadków – stwierdził, powiesił marynarkę na oparciu krzesła, usiadł przy swoim biurku i zabrał się do pracy. Szło mu kiepsko, cały czas myślał o możliwych rozwiązaniach.

To się mogło różnie skończyć. Mógł zostać odwołany z powrotem do CIA i zmuszony do dalszej współpracy mimo zakończenia kary. Dobrze wiedział, że był za dobry, by go tak po prostu wypuścili. Mogli mu przedłużyć karę – mimo zasług dla zachodniego wywiadu nie prowadził uczciwego trybu życia i wszyscy byli tego w pełni świadomi; i na poczet kolejnego wyroku zapisać dalszą służbę w CIA. W idealnym wypadku mógłby ją odbywać dalej w U.N.C.L.E., ale na to nie liczył – Sanders nie był cierpliwym człowiekiem, a układ z U.N.C.L.E., choć zawiązany za jego zgodą, działał mu już na nerwy. O pokojowym zakończeniu kontraktu z CIA Solo nawet nie marzył. Bał się, że ze względu na obopólną niechęć między nim a Sandersem, w przypadku przedłużenia kary zdecydują się jednak posłać go do więzienia, gdzie długo by nie przeżył.

Następne kilka godzin spędzili w ciszy, zatopieni w myślach. Mieli wyznaczoną pracę papierkową, ale nie mogli się na niej skupić. Ilja i Gaby martwili się o Solo, z którym się bardzo zżyli mimo trudnych początków. Napoleon z kolei myślał o tym, co go czeka i co to oznacza dla ich zespołu.

Z zamyślenia wyrwało ich pukanie do drzwi. Cała trójka podskoczyła na swoich krzesłach.

\- Solo, masz iść do dyrektora – poinformował ich goniec, odwrócił się i pobiegł przekazywać kolejne wiadomości.

Napoleon powoli wstał, nałożył marynarkę.

\- Skoro Waverly się w to zaangażował, może nie będzie źle – rzucił, podchodząc do drzwi. – Może zdążę was tu jeszcze odwiedzić – dodał, obdarował partnerów wymuszonym uśmiechem i wyszedł na sztywnych nogach.

\- Mam ochotę pójść z nim – oświadczyła Gaby, kręcąc się niecierpliwie na swoim siedzeniu.

\- Ja też – przyznał Ilja. – Ale Solo ma rację.

Solo nieśmiało zapukał do drzwi biura dyrektora. Na ciche wezwanie wszedł do środka.

Przy stole konferencyjnym siedział Waverly, Sanders i jeszcze jedna szycha z CIA. Sanders był czerwony z gniewu.

Waverly, mimo przyjemnej i łagodnej powierzchowności, też wyraźnie był w bojowym nastroju.

Twarz trzeciego obecnego nie wyrażała nic. Przyglądał się Napoleonowi dość chłodno, ale bez wrogości.

Z jakiegoś powodu na ten widok w Napoleonie wzrosła nadzieja.

Sanders bez słowa wskazał wolne miejsce przy stole. Napoleon usiadł. Sanders położył przed nim plik dokumentów. Na dole każdej strony widniał już jego podpis.

Solo zaczął przeglądać podane papiery. Były to właściwie dwa egzemplarze tego samego pisma.

Pisma potwierdzającego zakończenie odbywania kary i kontraktu z CIA. Zwolnienie z odpowiedzialności za wszelkie działania przestępcze dokonane w trakcie trwania służby. Do tego oczywista klauzula tajności.

Jego serce znowu zaczęło bić szybciej. Starał się zachować neutralny wyraz twarzy, ale nie był pewny, jak mu się to udaje.

Szybko czytał każdą stronę, każdy punkt, szukając haczyka, ale nie mógł znaleźć nic podejrzanego.

Dokument zawierał wszystko i tylko i wyłącznie to, co przywracało mu całkowitą wolność.

Solo podniósł wzrok z dokumentów na Waverly'ego.

Brytyjczyk uśmiechnął się nieznacznie, samym kącikiem ust.

Solo powoli sięgnął po leżące na stole pióro i ze skupieniem, czytając po raz kolejny każdą stronę, nakreślał swoją parafkę u dołu.

Podpisawszy ostatnią stronę pełnym nazwiskiem i czytelnie, odłożył pióro na jedną kopię i odsunął ją w stronę Sandersa. Ten chwycił papiery i bez słowa schował je do teczki. Druga kopia leżała na stole przed Solo.

Solo czuł się oszołomiony.

\- Cóż – rzucił Waverly, przerywając ciszę. Solo prawie podskoczył.

\- Ze względu na jego zasługi podczas służby, proponujemy panu Solo dalszą współpracę z CIA, oczywiście na innych warunkach... – odezwał się nieznajomy.

\- Nie, dziękuję – przerwał mu Napoleon. Ucieszył się, kiedy jego głos rozbrzmiał pewnie i głośno.

\- Przykre, aczkolwiek nie niespodziewane – przyznał nieznajomy, skinąwszy głową. – Biorąc pod uwagę, że pan Solo posługiwał się ostatnio wyłącznie dokumentami dostarczonymi przez U.N.C.L.E., a jego biurko zostało opróżnione w momencie wypożyczenia i nie musimy się zastanawiać nad przeniesieniem jego zawartości, myślę, że na tym możemy zakończyć to spotkanie.

Sanders próbował zabić Solo wzrokiem. Nieznajomy wstał, podszedł do Napoleona i wyciągnął w jego stronę rękę.

Solo powoli wstał. Potraktował nieznajomego solidnym, nieagresywnym, męskim uściskiem dłoni.

\- Żałuję, że nasza współpraca się kończy, panie Solo. Mimo nieprzychylnych okoliczności pana zatrudnienia był pan cennym pracownikiem.

\- Dziękuję – odparł Napoleon i puścił rękę mężczyzny. Nadal nie miał pojęcia, kto to jest. Podejrzewał zastępcę dyrektora.

Nieznajomy rzucił w stronę Sandersa znaczące spojrzenie, pożegnał Waverly'ego skinieniem głowy i spokojnym krokiem wyszedł.

\- Pamiętaj, Solo, że teraz jesteś wolnym strzelcem i CIA nie będzie ochraniać ci tyłka – warknął Sanders, kierując się do drzwi.

\- Będę pamiętał. Sporo się nauczyłem przez tych piętnaście lat – odparł Solo, patrząc na byłego prowadzącego kamiennym wzrokiem.

Sanders wyszedł, trzasnąwszy za sobą drzwiami.

Solo stał w miejscu i nie był w stanie się ruszyć.

\- Podejrzewam, że nie takiego przebiegu tego spotkania się pan spodziewał – odezwał się Waverly po kilku sekundach ciszy.

Solo odwrócił się powoli w jego stronę. Dyrektor U.N.C.L.E. bardzo starał się nie uśmiechać z satysfakcją.

\- Domyślam się, że to panu to zawdzięczam – odrzekł Solo.

\- Cóż, udało mi się wytłumaczyć pańskim zwierzchnikom, że taki przebieg sprawy będzie najlepszy dla nas wszystkich – odparł Waverly, gestem wskazując dokument na stole.

\- Jaki pan miał w tym interes?

\- Cóż, wiernie pan służył swojemu krajowi, ale każdy ma swój limit cierpliwości – wyjaśnił Waverly, wzruszając ramionami. – Dalszy szantaż wiązał się z ryzykiem pańskiego niekontrolowanego zwrotu w mniej przyjazne dla interesów Zachodu ręce.

Solo wziął wdech i otworzył usta, chcąc zaprotestować, ale Waverly mówił dalej:

\- Zwalniając pana ze służby zmniejszamy to ryzyko, poprawiamy panu humor, a ja mogę z całkowicie czystym sumieniem i bez sarkazmu zaproponować panu pracę bezpośrednio u nas, w starym zespole z panem Kuriakinem i panną Teller.

Solo zamknął usta z cichym trzaskiem zębów. Nadal nie podobała mu się sugestia, że mógłby zdradzić, ale z drugiej strony w przypadku utraty cierpliwości mógł po prostu znowu zacząć więcej kraść – z większą dozą ostrożności.

\- Pańska służba kończy się o północy. Nie musi pan odpowiadać od razu, ale ułatwiłoby mi to życie, gdybym do tego czasu znał pana wstępną decyzję – dodał Waverly.

\- Cztery tygodnie – odparł właściwie bez zastanowienia Solo. – Chciałbym mieć cztery tygodnie wolnego. Potem wrócę do U.N.C.L.E..

\- Jest pan pewny? – spytał łagodnie Waverly.

Solo potwierdził skinieniem głową, patrząc mu prosto w oczy.

\- Obiecuję nie wpakować się w żadne tarapaty przez ten czas – dodał z uśmiechem. – Chcę po prostu spędzić trochę czasu bez myślenia o Sandersie sapiącym mi na plecy.

\- Trochę pożyć, hmm? – domyślił się Waverly z ojcowskim uśmiechem. – Dobrze. Za cztery tygodnie uzgodnimy pański nowy kontrakt.

\- Wie pan, dyrektorze – zaczął powoli i z wahaniem Solo. – Jest pan jedyną osobą, która po pięciu latach znajomości nadal jest w stanie mnie zaskoczyć.

Waverly tylko się zaśmiał.

Zakończyli rozmowę mocnym uściskiem dłoni. Solo poprosił jeszcze dyrektora o przechowanie jego kopii dokumentu w bezpiecznym miejscu. Waverly uśmiechał się patrząc, jak znany z opanowania Amerykanin opuszcza jego biuro jakby w amoku.

 

* * *

 

O północy cały zespół opróżniał butelki drogiego alkoholu w nowojorskim mieszkaniu Solo. W tle leciał jazz, a trzech agentów specjalnych siedziało na poduszkach rozrzuconych po podłodze w salonie i upijało się szkocką i wódką, zagryzając przygotowanym przez Solo jedzeniem.

Zmianę statusu zawodowego Solo opijali jak zakończenie trudnej misji. Napoleon zresztą czuł się jak po wykonaniu zadania – zmęczony, wypompowany, ale też usatysfakcjonowany. Powoli docierało do niego, że w imię prawa odzyskał wolność i nie musiał się więcej oglądać przez ramię w poszukiwaniu „ogona” z agentów CIA. Jego byli już zwierzchnicy lubili próbować zgarniać go z ulicy, ilekroć wracał do kraju. Kilka razy im się to udało, ale po kilku godzinach pojawiała się ekipa ratunkowa w postaci Ilji gotowego roznieść cały budynek na strzępy i bardzo chłodnego, zdecydowanego i rzeczowego Waverly'ego. Z tego powodu w Nowym Jorku pojawiali się tylko wtedy, gdy naprawdę musieli.

Mieli się znowu zobaczyć dopiero za cztery tygodnie – Gaby i Ilja zostali poinformowani o powrocie do Londynu, gdzie Solo miał się również stawić po zakończeniu jego urlopu.

Solo nie chciał powiedzieć partnerom, co planuje robić w wolnym czasie.

\- Nie ma to znaczenia – powiedział. – Chcę tu uporządkować swoje sprawy i zapomnieć o CIA.

Cieszył się, że nadal będzie pracował dla U.N.C.L.E.. Był szpiegiem tyle czasu, że miałby problem ze zmianą stylu życia. W dodatku szanował Waverly'ego i uwielbiał swoich partnerów w zespole, czuł się z nimi bezpiecznie i mógł swobodnie wykorzystywać swoje talenty. Te cztery tygodnie miały być okresem przejściowym. Tylko tak to widzieli – jako zasłużony urlop Solo.

Następnego dnia rano Napoleon nie pojawił się na lotnisku, by pożegnać swój zespół w drodze do Londynu. Nie spodziewali się go zresztą. W końcu to tylko cztery tygodnie.

 

* * *

 

\- Dopiero niedawno przestałam mieć koszmary z pańskim udziałem, panie Solo – usłyszał za plecami.

Siedział na ławce w galerii i wpatrywał się w uroczy obraz Rembrandta. Westchnął w duchu. Tkwił w miejscu dopiero od piętnastu minut i już go wypatrzyli.

\- Nie przyszedłem tutaj kraść – zapewnił, nie odwracając się. Czuł jej obecność tuż za sobą.

\- A po co pan tu przyszedł?

\- Podziwiać widoki – odparł, zerkając na nią. – Jak zwykle piękna, Caroline.

Stała ze skrzyżowanymi na piersi rękami, w lekkim rozkroku. Rzucała mu wyzwanie.

Trochę przypominała mu Victorię Vinciguerra, ale tylko pod względem urody. Tak samo wysoka, chłodna, o jasnym spojrzeniu zdradzającym inteligencję, ale bez okrucieństwa. Obie były kobietami, które wiedziały, czego chcą od życia. Caroline jednak koncentrowała się na sztuce, a nie sianiu zniszczenia.

Pamiętał, że była w łóżku lepsza, choć mniej wymagająca od Victorii.

I szczerze wątpił, że miała koszmary z jego powodu.

\- Mówi pan, że nikt tego obrazu nie będzie chciał ukraść w najbliższym czasie? – spytała.

\- Cóż, na pewno nie ja – odparł, odwracając się z powrotem do obrazu. – Ktoś zawsze chce coś ukraść. Ja jednak zadbam, by w tym czasie być daleko stąd i z solidnym alibi.

\- A ja niesłusznie liczyłam na spokojne życie – westchnęła Caroline, siadając na ławeczce obok niego, bardzo blisko.

\- Nie jestem jedynym złodziejem w Nowym Jorku, a to cudowny egzemplarz. Niewielki i słabo w tym momencie zabezpieczony – ocenił.

\- Ach, tak? – zainteresowała się Caroline, odwracając się w jego stronę. Patrzył na nią z rozbawieniem.

Wpatrywała się w jego twarz, nadal młodą i zabójczo przystojną, choć naznaczoną piętnastoma latami przygód i doświadczeń, o których nie miała pojęcia. Słyszała, że został schwytany. Słyszała też, że dobił targu i nie wylądował w więzieniu. Życie jednak nie potraktowało go łagodnie i było to widać. Twarz miał młodą, ale jego oczy należały do starego człowieka.

Chciałaby powiedzieć, że tych piętnaście lat temu ją uwiódł i wykorzystał. Problem był w tym, że wcale nie musiał.

Czuła, że znów wpada w pułapkę jego jasnych, czujnych oczu, silnie zarysowanej, zawsze gładko ogolonej szczęki, muskularnej budowy i głębokiego głosu.

\- Może przedyskutujemy później kwestię zabezpieczenia tego egzemplarza? – spytała.

Uśmiechnął się lekko, samym kącikiem ust.

\- Miło cię znów widzieć, Caroline.

Wstał i wyszedł, nawet jej nie dotknąwszy. Cała biżuteria Caroline pozostała na swoim miejscu.

 

* * *

 

Kolejnych kilka dni Solo spędził, pozbywając się śladów swojego dawnego życia w Nowym Jorku. Usunął wszystkie swoje rzeczy osobiste z mieszkania i pozbył się go, łącznie z meblami – kupiec na modny penthouse w dobrej dzielnicy znalazł się bardzo szybko. Spalił wszystkie paszporty pod znanymi CIA nazwiskami, znalazł nowe kontakty i wyrobił zupełnie nowe, równie dobre dokumenty. Trzymał się z dala od miejsc, w których był znany i rozpoznawalny jako złodziej. Likwidował stare konta bankowe i zakładał nowe, pod fałszywymi nazwiskami. Większość swoich funduszy lokował w banku szwajcarskim. Dla CIA powoli przestawał istnieć.

Potem przeniósł się do Los Angeles i zrobił dokładnie to samo, choć miał przy tym mniej pracy – na zachodnim wybrzeżu przebywał rzadko.

Z każdym zerwanym starym kontaktem z przeszłością czuł, jak odcina sznurki, za które trzymało go CIA. Z każdym dniem podczas rozmów z obcymi uśmiechał się coraz bardziej szczerze i swobodnie.

W ten sposób minęło mu dziesięć dni jego „urlopu”.

Dzień jedenasty spędził na plaży w Santa Monica, pływając, opalając się, pijąc drinki i podrywając samotne kobiety.

Noc z dnia jedenastego na dwunasty spędził w łóżku z jedną z nich.

Dnia dwunastego wsiadł na pokład samolotu do Zurychu.

 

* * *

 

Ilji ta nocna akcja przypominała atak na wyspę Vinciguerrów. Jedną ze znaczących różnic było to, że u jego boku był agent Robert Peterson, nie Napoleon Solo.

I nie chodziło o bombę atomową, tylko o człowieka.

Ich licząca pięć osób grupa po cichu zbliżała się do budynku starego więzienia. Dwóch kolejnych agentów – w tym Gaby – zostało przy łodzi. Waverly koordynował akcję z pokładu okrętu wojennego na Morzu Czarnym.

Waverly utrzymywał, że bardzo chętnie zaczekałby z tą akcją na powrót Solo, ale niestety, ich cel – porwany na Krymie i wystawiony na sprzedaż, nieznany agent z któregoś z krajów zachodnich – nie miał tyle czasu. Lada dzień mógł zostać wywieziony w głąb ZSRR lub Chin. Na razie nie pojawiły się dowody, że agent zaczął zdradzać tajemnice państwowe, ale mogła to być tylko kwestia czasu. Ponieważ żaden zachodni wywiad nie przyznał się do zgubionego szpiega, był on do „przygarnięcia” przez pierwszą lepszą organizację z odpowiednimi możliwościami – albo finansowymi, albo „ambicjonalnymi”. U.N.C.L.E. i tak by nie zostało dopuszczone do aukcji, a inne opcje powoli się wyczerpywały. Tak czy siak, wspomniany szpieg musiał być wyciągnięty z tego więzienia najszybciej, jak się dało, jeśli chcieli go ocalić przed dość krótką i bolesną przyszłością.

I tak właśnie doszło do operacji, której w terenie przewodził Ilja. Dość agresywna metoda rekrutacji do U.N.C.L.E., powiedziałby Solo.

Kuriakin szczerze za nim tęsknił.

Nie, żeby sobie bez niego nie radzili, skąd. Jednak już podczas pierwszej misji zauważyli, jak świetnie się uzupełniają. Gaby z jej umiejętnościami za kierownicą i elastycznością w odgrywaniu każdej roli, lojalny Kuriakin jako najlepszy w walce i Solo z jego szybkim myśleniem i sprawnymi palcami. We trójkę byli nie do pobicia.

Nie miał nic do zarzucenia Petersonowi i reszcie uczestników akcji, ale przez pięć lat wspólnej pracy w U.N.C.L.E. ich zespół działał jak dobrze naoliwiony mechanizm i brak jednego elementu powodował zgrzyty. Całe szczęście, już niedługo wszystko miało wrócić do normy. Koniec urlopu Solo przypadał na następny dzień. Było ryzyko, że nie zastanie ich w Londynie, ale Waverly przed wyjazdem wydał odpowiednie polecenia swojemu zastępcy, żeby Amerykanin został odpowiednio przyjęty.

Plan akcji został ustalony wcześniej, więc Ilja i Peterson po cichu wślizgnęli się do wnętrza budynku, po drodze pozbawiając przytomności nielicznych strażników i szybko przeszukując mijane pomieszczenia; pozostałych trzech agentów miało zabezpieczać wejścia. Przy klatce schodowej rozdzielili się: Ilja poszedł na górę, a Peterson miał sprawdzić piwnicę.

Już kilka kroków w głąb korytarza na pierwszym piętrze Ilja usłyszał prowadzoną po rosyjsku rozmowę dwóch mężczyzn. Podszedł pod drzwi, zza których dochodziły głosy.

\- [… Nadal nie chce mówić. Nawet krzyczeć z bólu za bardzo nie chce.]

\- [Mamy go zostawić w stanie używalności, nie przesadź.]

\- [Trzeba przyznać, że jest twardy. Ani słowem nie pisnął...]

Ilja na swoim komunikatorze wystukał palcem ustalony wcześniej kod, oznaczający „słyszałeś to?”. Zaraz potem usłyszał potwierdzający trzask odpowiedzi Waverly'ego. Ilja miał ruszyć dalej, ale w tym momencie w słuchawce odezwał się Peterson.

\- Znalazłem towar, trzecie drzwi na lewo.

Ilja zrobił w tył zwrot i zbiegł po schodach do piwnicy. Na podłodze korytarza leżało kilka ciał, z czego dwie w kałużach krwi. Peterson stał przy drzwiach do wskazanego pokoju. Ilja wszedł do środka.

Było tu ciemno i wilgotno, pomieszczenie oświetlała tylko jedna, słaba, goła żarówka. W powietrzu unosiła się woń moczu, potu i krwi. Na środku znajdowało się krzesło, przytwierdzone na stałe do podłogi, pod ścianą leżał cienki materac.

Na materacu leżał ich „towar”.

Poszukiwany przez nich agent leżał na boku, skulony tyłem do nich. Miał na sobie tylko cienkie spodnie z podartego, szorstkiego materiału. Na głowie miał worek, utrzymywany na miejscu przez obrożę na szyi, zabezpieczoną kłódką, przez co nie mogli go szybko ściągnąć i nie widzieli twarzy mężczyzny. Nogi miał skute w kostkach stalowymi kajdanami, ręce również, wygięte za plecy. Nie ruszał się, ale widzieli, że jego posiniaczona klatka piersiowa poruszała się w płytkim, nieco chrapliwym oddechu. Od kajdan na nogach biegł łańcuch, którego drugi koniec był przypięty kłódką do uchwytu w podłodze.

Ilja i Peterson obrzucili się szybkim spojrzeniem. Mężczyzna na materacu był wychudzony, ale wysoki, więc agenci U.N.C.L.E. bez słowa uzgodnili, że będzie go nieść Ilja.

Ilja szybko sprawdził puls mężczyzny. Usatysfakcjonowany, pistoletem z tłumikiem przestrzelił łańcuch trzymający mężczyznę w miejscu i przerzucił sobie nieprzytomny „towar” przez ramię.

Z Petersonem zabezpieczającym tyły szybko ruszyli w stronę wyjścia.

Do przystani mieli jakieś pięćset metrów.

Ilja zaczął się zastanawiać, co pójdzie nie tak, bo akcja szła im nadspodziewanie gładko. Słyszeli za sobą kroki pozostałych trzech agentów, poza tym w kompleksie panowała cisza.

Mężczyzna na jego ramieniu zaczął się wiercić. Był wyraźnie osłabiony, ale narastające wierzganie i dzwonienie kajdan znacząco utrudniało Ilji bieg.

\- Uspokój się, chcemy ci pomóc – mruknął Ilja, ale mężczyzna zaczął tylko jeszcze bardziej wierzgać. W końcu Ilja musiał przykucnąć przy krzakach niedaleko przystani i położyć mężczyznę na ziemi. Peterson został z nimi i wypatrywał problemów, pozostali trzej agenci wsiedli do czekającej łodzi.

\- Posłuchaj, rozetnę ten kaptur, dobrze? Zamknij oczy i nie ruszaj się, nie chcę cię zranić – mówił Ilja, ale mężczyzna jakby go nie słyszał, chciał odpełznąć dalej od niego i zaczął zdecydowanie za szybko oddychać. Wpadał w panikę.

\- Chcemy ci pomóc, nie ruszaj się – warknął do niego Peterson. Słysząc brytyjski akcent, mężczyzna znieruchomiał. Peterson postanowił to wykorzystać i mówił dalej, podczas gdy Ilja możliwie cicho wyciągnął swój nóż. – Mój kolega rozetnie kaptur. Jesteśmy bardzo blisko łodzi, zabierzemy cię do szpitala. Musimy użyć noża, więc jeśli będziesz się wyrywał, zrobimy ci krzywdę, a tego nie chcemy. W porządku?

Mężczyzna skinął nieznacznie głową. Leżał na plecach, podparty z tyłu łokciami wciąż skutych rąk. Ilja delikatnie złapał nadmiar materiału, wbił czubek noża i ostrożnie, starając się trzymać ostrze z dala od skóry mężczyzny, rozciął materiał i odsłonił jego twarz. Mężczyzna powoli otworzył oczy i spojrzał na pochylającego się nad nim Ilję. W tym momencie jakby uszła z niego wola walki i padł na ziemię.

Ilja w słabym świetle latarni wpatrywał się w wysokie czoło, silnie zarysowaną szczękę, we wciąż krwawiący, prosty, duży nos mężczyzny, w czarne, kręcone, zlepione potem włosy. Wpatrywał się w brązową plamę na niebieskiej tęczówce jego lewego oka.

Mężczyzna poruszył ustami. Ilja skinął głową, nie mogąc uwierzyć w to, co widział.

Peterson też to zauważył.

W budynku więzienia rozległy się krzyki.

\- Kuriakin, idziemy – popędził Peterson. Ilja bez słowa chwycił mężczyznę pod kolanami i plecami i zaniósł do łodzi.

\- Waverly, to jest Solo – nadał Peterson po drodze. – Towar to Napoleon Solo.

Głowa Solo opadła na drżące ramię Ilji. Zamknął oczy i stracił przytomność.

 

* * *

 

Kilka godzin później Ilja, Peterson i Gaby nadal siedzieli w kabinie Waverly'ego. Waverly siedział za biurkiem. Cała czwórka milczała, wpatrywali się w podłogę lub powierzchnię blatu. Czekali na raport lekarza.

Gaby nic nie powiedziała na widok swojego rannego partnera, tylko zacisnęła dłonie na sterze łodzi, pewnie prowadząc ich do bazy. Nie mieli przy sobie odpowiednich narzędzi, więc z bólem serca zostawili Solo skutego do czasu przeniesienia go na pokład okrętu. Tam już czekał lekarz, pielęgniarze z noszami i agent U.N.C.L.E. z nożycami do metalu. Solo natychmiast po wniesieniu na pokład został uwolniony z kajdan i obroży i zaniesiony na noszach do szpitala. Przez cały czas pozostawał nieprzytomny. Ilja chciał ruszyć za nim, ale Waverly go powstrzymał.

\- Na razie musicie zdać raport. Będziecie mu potrzebni dopiero później – oświadczył wtedy. Zaprowadził ich do swojej kajuty, spisał ich raport i zabronił im wyjść.

\- Zdajecie sobie sprawę, że gdybym wiedział, że porwany agent to Solo, nigdy bym wam nie pozwolił brać udział w tej akcji – odezwał się w końcu Waverly po dłuższej chwili ciszy. – Całe szczęście, że usłyszeliśmy, że Solo nie dał się złamać, zanim odkryliście jego tożsamość. Nikt nie będzie próbował kwestionować waszych i jego zeznań w tym temacie.

\- Jak mógł pan nie wiedzieć, że Solo został porwany? – spytała Gaby. Uzgodnili z Ilją, że to ona będzie mówić. Rosjanin ledwo powstrzymywał gniew, choć udało mu się zdać raport.

\- Obiecałem mu, że nie będę miał na niego oka, więc nie wiedziałem dokładnie, co się z nim dzieje. – Waverly uniósł dłonie w geście przeprosin. – Solo też bardzo sprawnie zacierał za sobą ślady. Jak tylko się dowiedzieliśmy, że to on, zadzwoniłem do centrali i kazałem prześledzić jego działania w czasie nieobecności. Z tego, co mi wiadomo, spalił wszystkie swoje kontakty w Stanach, sprzedał mieszkania, wszystkie swoje pieniądze przelał na konto w banku szwajcarskim, a po Europie podróżował najprawdopodobniej pod fałszywym nazwiskiem. Ostatnio był widziany w Odessie trzynaście dni temu.

\- Co teraz z nim będzie? – spytał Peterson. Z Solo pracował rzadko, ale znał jego reputację. Wciąż też widział przed oczami jego paniczną próbę ucieczki mimo skutych rąk i nóg, i worka na głowie.

\- To, co by było z każdym innym agentem, który potencjalnie mógłby z nami współpracować. Pomożemy mu dojść do siebie, umieścimy w kryjówce i zaproponujemy pracę – odparł Waverly. – Prawdopodobnie będzie gotów do służby dopiero za kilka miesięcy, ale obiecałem mu posadę w jego starym zespole i mam zamiar słowa dotrzymać.

Gaby i Ilja spojrzeli na siebie.

 

* * *

 

Gaby poszła się przespać, Ilja został wreszcie dopuszczony do Solo.

Amerykanin został umyty, ogolony, opatrzony, ubrany w miękką piżamę i umieszczony w osobnej kabinie niedaleko części szpitalnej. Lekarz stwierdził, że jego życiu nic w tej chwili bezpośrednio nie zagrażało, choć miał płyn w płucach i niektóre rany nosiły ślady infekcji. Zapewnił, że Solo miał bardzo duże szanse na pełen powrót do zdrowia.

Ilja siedział przy łóżku partnera i wpatrywał się w jego śpiącą postać. Solo był blady, w łóżku wydawał się mniejszy niż zwykle. Ilja zauważył opatrunki na otartych przez kajdany nadgarstkach i kostkach, szwy na kilku płytkich ranach ciętych, świeżą bliznę po ranie postrzałowej na ramieniu. Stopy owinięte bandażem i ukryte pod nim palce pozbawione paznokci. Obie dłonie, poparzone, w sumie cztery złamane palce i również żadnych paznokci. Pęknięta kość jarzmowa, złamane dwa zęby. Ślady duszenia, naderwane ucho. Zapadnięte oczy z sińcami dookoła.

Wiedział, że pod piżamą były jeszcze ukryte opatrzone liczne, punktowe poparzenia. Od papierosów i porażeń prądem.

Pęknięte trzy żebra.

Kroplówka z cieczą do wyrównania odwodnienia i utraconej krwi.

Dwa tygodnie i nie krzyczał nawet z bólu.

Ilja pochylił się do przodu i ukrył twarz w drżących dłoniach.

Usłyszał zduszony jęk i znów spojrzał na Solo. Najwyraźniej się budził.

\- Hej – szepnął Ilja, delikatnie położył swoją dłoń na przedramieniu Solo. Amerykanin otworzył oczy i spojrzał na niego.

\- To ja – zapewnił Ilja, żałując, że przez pięć lat mieszkania na Zachodzie nie stracił akcentu. Wiedział, że Rosjanie mówiący po angielsku obecnie stanowili dla Solo najmniej lubiany typ człowieka. Solo wpatrywał się w niego z desperacją w oczach. – To naprawdę ja, jesteś już bezpieczny. Płyniemy do Anglii.

\- Ilja? – próbował spytać Solo, ale głos miał zachrypnięty i wydał z siebie tylko zduszony szept.

Kuriakin sięgnął po szklankę z wodą. Solo pociągnął łyk przez słomkę, cały czas wpatrując się w twarz Ilji szeroko otwartymi oczami.

\- Waverly kazał cię odbić – mówił Ilja, z każdym słowem coraz bardziej nienawidząc swój rosyjski akcent. – Gaby śpi, będzie tu, jak się następnym razem obudzisz. Nic ci nie będzie, wyzdrowiejesz.

\- Ilja – powtórzył Solo, tym razem głośniej, z desperacją w głosie.

\- Jestem tu – zapewnił Ilja.

\- Jesteś tu – powtórzył Solo i Ilji pękło serce, kiedy z kącika jednego oka Solo popłynęła łza.

\- Jestem tu – rzekł, położył delikatnie dłoń na twarzy Napoleona i ruchem kciuka starł ślad po łzie.

Przechodzący pod drzwiami jego kajuty Waverly usłyszał coś, co było prawdopodobnie najgłośniejszym dźwiękiem, jaki Solo z siebie wydał w ciągu ostatnich dwóch tygodni, jeśli nie całego życia.

Pełne desperacji i bólu wycie zranionego zwierzęcia.

Ilja trwał przy nim, z jedną dłonią na policzku i drugą na ramieniu Solo, do czasu, aż ten się wypłakał i znów zasnął.

 

* * *

 

Przez następnych kilka dni podróży Solo powoli dochodził do siebie fizycznie i psychicznie. Większość czasu przesypiał. Kiedy był przytomny, siadał na łóżku, podparty poduszkami. Udało mu się zdać wstępny raport z tego, co się z nim działo. Ze względu na obrażenia dłoni trzeba go było karmić, na co pozwalał tylko Gaby. Nikt inny nie mógł być wtedy obecny w jego kajucie.

Ogólnie Waverly był pod ogromnym wrażeniem jego wytrzymałości i determinacji. Okazało się, że przez cały czas swojej niewoli – kiedy był oczywiście przytomny – był świadom tego, co się dookoła niego dzieje, nie popadł w absolutną panikę i nie zamknął się w sobie. Przez to gorzej znosił przesłuchania, ale z kolei na statku bardzo szybko zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że jego koszmar się skończył – nocne wycie w objęciach Ilji było w tej kwestii punktem zwrotnym. Od tego momentu wrócił do nich dawny Solo – potłuczony, wyczerpany, obolały, ale trzeźwo myślący, z czujnym spojrzeniem, wdziękiem i wysoko uniesioną głową.

Pod koniec podróży nawet zaczął się uśmiechać swoim szczególnym, ciepłym uśmiechem, zarezerwowanym dla Gaby. To wszystko było naturalne i prawdziwe, jego partnerzy nie mieli wątpliwości, że nie udaje. Waverly, Peterson, Ilja i Gaby odczuli ulgę, bo dzięki temu wiedzieli, że Solo podniesie się z kompletnego poniżenia i mimo nowych blizn będzie w stanie normalnie żyć.

Po lądowaniu w Wielkiej Brytanii Ilja i Gaby wymusili na Waverlym umieszczenie w jednym domu z Solo. Było to niezgodne z procedurami, jako że – co Waverly uznał za własny błąd – w trakcie swojej niewoli Solo nie był pracownikiem U.N.C.L.E.. Partnerzy Napoleona obiecali jednak, że przypilnują procesu rekonwalescencji. Sam zainteresowany po krótkim przemyśleniu propozycji przystał na nią. Waverly domyślił się, że chodziło o poczucie godności – Ilja i Gaby widzieli już Solo w chwilach słabości i bez osądzania pomagali mu się z nich podnieść. Napoleon mógłby nie przyjąć pomocy ze strony kogoś obcego, a samego nikt by go nie zostawił, zwłaszcza na początku.

Nie był to pierwszy raz, kiedy mieszkali razem. Nie był to też pierwszy raz, kiedy któreś z nich potrzebowało pomocy z powodu odniesionych obrażeń. Był to jednak pierwszy raz, kiedy osobie poszkodowanej trzeba było pomagać właściwie we wszystkim. Solo nie był w stanie chodzić ze względu na pocięte i poparzone podeszwy stóp i wyrwane paznokcie. Nie był w stanie sam jeść, bo jego dłonie były w podobnym stanie. Więc o ile każda rana z osobna nie stanowiła zagrożenia życia, wszystkie zadane właściwie naraz znacząco utrudniały normalną egzystencję.

Duma Solo też nie pomagała. Owszem, przyjął pomoc partnerów, ale jednocześnie starał się z niej nie korzystać nawet, gdy była niezbędna. Gaby wielokrotnie weszła do pokoju Solo w momencie, gdy ten chciał położyć zabandażowane stopy na podłodze i prawdopodobnie popełznąć do łazienki. Gaby w tym momencie bez słowa podstawiała wózek inwalidzki, na który Solo bez słowa wsiadał, dawał się zawieźć gdzie trzeba, po czym Gaby wychodziła z łazienki i wracała po pięciu minutach, by odwieźć ponownie siedzącego na wózku i nadal milczącego Solo z powrotem do sypialni czy salonu.

Ilja parę razy próbował Solo do łazienki zanieść. Te próby kończyły się mniej spokojnie.

W międzyczasie z twarzy Napoleona zniknął ten ciepły uśmiech, zastąpiony przez upór i frustrację w oczach. Ulga po uwolnieniu została zastąpiona złością na własną niemoc.

Poza tym Gaby drugiego dnia pobytu w kryjówce zauważyła, że Ilja stara się możliwie unikać Solo. A właściwie mówienia przy nim.

Słyszała, że zaraz po uwolnieniu Solo zaczął panikować, kiedy Ilja chciał go uspokoić w drodze do łodzi. Kiedy po kilku dniach podróży Solo zaczął mieć koszmary, Ilja w miarę możliwości posyłał Gaby, by go obudziła. Solo łatwo się budził na dźwięk jej głosu, więc Kuriakin nie narażał partnerki na urazy, a partnera na poczucie winy z powodu odruchowej reakcji obronnej. Ilja wolał zaryzykować samo dotknięcie ramienia śpiącego i parę razy wyszedł z tego z siniakiem od słabego ciosu dłonią w gipsie. W ciągu dnia, próby rozmowy podejmowane przez śmiertelnie znudzonego Solo spotykały się z monosylabami w roli odpowiedzi.

Rankiem czwartego dnia pobytu w kryjówce poirytowana tą sytuacją Gaby zaciągnęła obu panów do salonu. Solo został wygodnie ulokowany na kanapie, Ilja zajął fotel.

\- Musimy sobie wyjaśnić parę rzeczy – zaczęła, jedną dłoń opierając na biodrze, jeden palec drugiej wyciągając w stronę Solo. – Po pierwsze, Napoleonie, jesteśmy tutaj, by ci pomóc. Lekarz, który zmienia ci opatrunki, twierdzi, że będziesz mógł zacząć powoli chodzić i używać rąk za kilka dni i do tego czasu musisz wytrzymać nasze matkowanie. Później, wierz mi, noszenie między pokojami i przynoszenie wszystkiego się skończy, a my będziemy tylko pilnować, żebyś sobie nie zrobił krzywdy.

\- Nie mogę się doczekać – wycedził Solo przez zęby, wbijając spojrzenie w podłogę.

\- Wiem, my też – odparła Gaby wciąż tym samym, lekko oskarżycielskim tonem. – Nie dlatego, że mamy tego dość, ale ponieważ wiem, ile cię to kosztuje. Każdy z nas w twojej sytuacji czułby to samo.

Solo spojrzał na nią. Jej twarz złagodniała.

\- Wiem też, że gdyby chodziło o mnie lub o Ilję, też starałbyś się nam pomóc tak samo, jak my próbujemy tobie – dodała.

Solo głośno przełknął.

Musiał przyznać, że miała rację. Każde z nich miało swoją dumę i każde z trudem przyjęłoby taką pomoc, jakiej teraz wymagał Solo. Ale też każde z nich – łącznie z Napoleonem – ową pomoc by bezinteresownie zaoferowało.

Taka zależność od innych była dla niego poniżająca, ale wiedział, że Ilja i Gaby starali się, by odczuł to jak najmniej. Nie mógł jednak nic poradzić na potrzebę powrotu do normalności po dwóch tygodniach spędzonych na byciu zredukowanym do zwierzęcia. Przeraził się potencjalnej reakcji Ilji po tej pierwszej nocy na statku, ale Rosjanin później słowem nie wspomniał o jego wybuchu, płaczu i potrzebie obecności kogoś przyjaznego.

\- Więc, jeśli łaska, daruj sobie te bzdury pod tytułem „dam sobie radę sam” – mówiła dalej Gaby. – Potrzebujesz czegoś, to o tym mówisz, dostajesz to i zapominamy o sprawie. Stoi? – zakończyła. Stała przed nim z brwiami uniesionymi w oczekiwaniu na odpowiedź.

\- Mogę spróbować... – zaczął.

\- Nie. Odpowiedź brzmi tak lub nie.

\- A jeśli odmówię? – spytał Solo wyzywająco.

\- To zobaczymy, jak bardzo sobie sam poradzisz – zagroziła.

Solo zbladł. Proszenie o pomoc w takiej sytuacji byłoby znacznie bardziej poniżające.

\- Tak myślałam – stwierdziła usatysfakcjonowana Gaby.

Solo uśmiechnął się i pomyślał, jak to możliwe, że ta niewielka kobietka, były mechanik samochodowy, wzbudzała w nim taki respekt. Solo służył w armii, Ilja w walce był niczym siła Natury, a jedna mała Gaby bez wysiłku rozstawiała ich po kątach.

\- Teraz druga sprawa: Ilja, dlaczego nie odzywasz się do Solo?

Solo spojrzał na partnera. Ilja nadal wpatrywał się w podłogę i najwyraźniej nie miał zamiaru odpowiedzieć.

\- Wiesz, Gaby – zaczął Solo, wciąż patrząc na Kuriakina. – Spędziłem dwa bardzo nieprzyjemne tygodnie w bazie łowców szpiegów, którzy mówili do mnie albo łamanym angielskim, albo po rosyjsku. Pewnego dnia budzę się po kolejnym przesłuchaniu, czuję, że ktoś mnie niesie na ramieniu po strażacku, nadal jestem skuty i mam worek na głowie. Ten ktoś się do mnie nagle odzywa po angielsku z rosyjskim akcentem, więc włącza mi się naturalna reakcja.

Gaby wyraźnie zasmuciła się.

\- Ale wiesz, że... – zaczęła. Ostatnie, czego im było potrzeba, to niechęć panów wobec siebie z powodu rzeczy, których nie mogli kontrolować.

\- Wiem – uspokoił ją Solo. – To już nie jest problemem, chodzi o Ilję, który boi się, że wpadnę w panikę, jak tylko się do mnie odezwie.

Ilja podniósł wzrok na niego. Nadal nic nie mówił.

\- Ilja, pamiętasz moją reakcję, kiedy wtedy zobaczyłem, że to ty? – spytał łagodnie Solo.

Ilja skinął głową.

\- Poczujesz się lepiej, jeśli ci powiem, że twój rosyjski angielski jest w tej chwili jedynym, który w pełni toleruję?

Gaby uśmiechnęła się lekko.

\- Mów do mnie, Zarazo – poprosił Solo.

\- Przepraszam, że cię wtedy przestraszyłem – szepnął Ilja.

\- To ja w takim razie powinienem przeprosić, że wtedy się przestraszyłem.

\- Nie wiedziałeś...

\- A ty powinieneś zdać sobie sprawę, że miałem prawo nie wiedzieć – rzucił zdecydowanie Solo. – Nie miałem pojęcia, co się dzieje, więc wpadłem w panikę. Teraz już wiem, ale od tamtej pory prawie się do mnie nie odzywasz. Gaby każe mi darować sobie bzdury? Gaby, powiedz mu to samo.

\- Ilja... – zaczęła Gaby z uśmiechem, Ilja powstrzymał ją uniesieniem dłoni.

\- W porządku, rozumiem – rzekł.

\- Dziękuję, Gaby – rzekł Solo i uśmiechnął się do niej ciepło.

\- Wszystko jasne? Przestaniecie się wygłupiać? Znowu muszę wam matkować – Gaby skrzyżowała ręce na piersi i spojrzała groźnie na obu panów.

Solo pokazał zęby w uśmiechu i skinął do niej ręką. Kiedy usiadła obok niego na kanapie, objął ją ramieniem i przytulił. Z chęcią się temu poddała – nie przyznałaby się do tego, ale bała się go dotknąć ponad to, co było konieczne.

\- Dziękuję, Gaby – powtórzył cicho Solo i pocałował ją w czubek głowy.

\- Jak się czujesz? – spytała, spoglądając na niego.

\- Trochę mniej sfrustrowany – przyznał.

\- To dobrze.

Solo spojrzał na wciąż siedzącego na fotelu Ilję. Rosjanin patrzył na nich pełnym ciepła spojrzeniem.

Solo z uniesieniem brwi poklepał miejsce na kanapie po swojej drugiej stronie. Ilja odmówił z uśmiechem.

Był to duży krok w stronę normalności.

 

* * *

 

Każdy miewał koszmary.

Gaby śniła o samotności w okupowanym kraju. O każdej sytuacji w ciągu jej pięcioletniej kariery w U.N.C.L.E., kiedy jej partnerzy mogli zginąć.

Ilja śnił o ojcu i o bitej przez klientów matce.

Solo śnił o wojnie, o krześle elektrycznym wujka Rudiego i o zimnej celi w więzieniu gdzieś nad Morzem Czarnym.

Gaby budziła się, dysząc albo z cichym jękiem.

Ilja po prostu otwierał oczy.

Solo nie budził się. Trwał w swoich koszmarach tak, jak trwał w torturach – bez końca i po cichu. Zaciskał zęby, próbował zacisnąć dłonie, kulił się na łóżku i cierpiał.

\- Hej, hej, Kowboju – usłyszał, kiedy jego oprawca miał mu właśnie wyrwać kolejny paznokieć. Otworzył oczy, w ciemności ujrzał nad sobą znajomą twarz, ale nie mógł przestać dyszeć, czuł, jak wali mu serce. Ilja uniósł go na łóżku i oparł sobie o ramię, położył swoją dłoń nad sercem Solo.

\- Oddychaj spokojnie – polecił Ilja. Solo próbował coś odpowiedzieć, ale nie był w stanie wydobyć z siebie głosu, narastał w nim kaszel, a silne i zbyt szybkie bicie jego serca stawało się niekomfortowe.

\- Hej, spróbujemy czegoś – wtrąciła się Gaby. – Spróbuj wydmuchać nos – poleciła Solo, przy okazji ściskając jego nozdrza.

Po chwili Solo poczuł, że jego serce zwalnia. Gaby zabrała palce. Solo nie miał siły jej podziękować. Miał ochotę się rozpłakać. Nadal zaciskał zęby i próbował się uspokoić. Ten koszmar był jednym z gorszych.

Ilja objął go ramionami. Solo wtulił twarz w jego szyję. Gaby usiadła po drugiej stronie łóżka i zaczęła masować mu plecy jedną ręką.

\- Niech to szlag – wycedził Solo. Ilja tylko mocniej go objął. Gaby przysunęła się bliżej, drugą ręką zaczęła gładzić jego włosy, miękkie, kręcone i nieco dłuższe, niż zazwyczaj. Jakoś nikt nie miał ochoty ich obciąć.

Solo zanurzył się w poczuciu bezpieczeństwa, jakie dawała mu solidna, ciepła i pewna obecność jego partnerów. Powoli zaczął się rozluźniać.

\- Wiecie, co było w tym wszystkim najgorsze? – spytał cicho. – Świadomość, że nikt mnie nie szuka.

Ilja i Gaby spojrzeli na siebie ponad jego głową.

\- Gdybyś nie pojawił się w pracy po tych czterech tygodniach, zaczęlibyśmy cię szukać – zapewniła Gaby.

\- Tylko gdzie bym był w momencie, kiedy wreszcie wpadlibyście na mój trop? Myślicie, że znaleźlibyście mnie na Syberii albo w Chinach?

\- Szukalibyśmy do skutku – obiecał Ilja, jeszcze mocnej otaczając go ramionami.

Wywróciliby cały świat do góry nogami, żeby go znaleźć.

Kiedy następnego dnia rano Waverly wszedł do ich domu używając własnego klucza, zastał ich wszystkich wciąż leżących na łóżku Solo, z Ilją służącym za poduszkę dla Napoleona i Gaby, przytuloną całą długością ciała do pleców Amerykanina i obejmującą go w pasie.

Z całej trójki nadal spał tylko Solo – Ilja i Gaby byli nieco rozespani, ale przytomni i wyraźnie gotowi bronić ich partnera.

\- Cóż, dzień dobry – zaczął Waverly. Solo drgnął i otworzył oczy. – Za dwadzieścia minut widzimy się w kuchni – rzekł Anglik, odwrócił się na pięcie i zamknął za sobą drzwi do sypialni.

Solo podniósł głowę z piersi Ilji i z twarzą czerwoną ze wstydu otworzył usta, ale Gaby wycelowała szybki cios palcem w jego plecy, uważając, by nie trafić we wciąż gojące się żebro.

\- Ani mi się waż – warknęła.

Solo parsknął i spojrzał przez ramię na Gaby.

\- Tak jest, proszę pani – odparł.

Gaby szybko wstała i pobiegła do swojej sypialni, Ilja pomógł Solo podnieść się i zawiózł go na wózku do łazienki.

Po dwudziestu minutach Solo siedział w swojej sypialni pod profesjonalną opieką lekarską, reszta piła zrobioną przez dyrektora kawę.

\- Jak na tak zabójczy zespół jesteście wyjątkowo dotykalscy – stwierdził Waverly z uśmiechem. Gaby parsknęła i wzruszyła ramionami.

\- To jedna z rzeczy na liście „rzeczy, o których nie dyskutujemy po zajściu” – rzekła.

Ta niepisana lista powstała sama z siebie, w drodze z Rzymu do Stambułu, była dla nich oczywista i nie wymagała uzgodnienia. Właściwie nigdy nie rozmawiali o osobistych skutkach ich pierwszej misji, jak i każdej kolejnej. Po akcji na wyspie Vinciguerrów nigdy nie podjęli tematu „zdrady” Gaby. Solo nie chciał w ogóle powiedzieć Gaby, że jej wuj go torturował – sprawa wyszła na jaw po kilku tygodniach, kiedy Gaby zauważyła, że Solo po dużym wysiłku drżą ręce. Po dość burzliwej dyskusji Napoleon nadal żałował, że w ogóle do niej doszło, ale w końcu Gaby dała się przekonać, że nie żywił do niej urazy.

Solo i Ilja nigdy też nie rozmawiali o tym, jak sobie nawzajem podczas tamtej misji ratowali życie, chociaż na początku próbowali się pozabijać. Ani o tym, że w pokoju hotelowym Solo Ilja był gotowy w ostateczności go zabić za dysk z wynikami badań doktora Tellera, tylko wcale nie miał na to ochoty.

Okazywanie uczuć w chwilach słabości również nie wymagało późniejszej dyskusji.

Stało się, zrobione, misja wykonana, nie ma potrzeby o tym rozmawiać.

Byli ludźmi czynu, nie lubili i nie umieli podejmować niewygodnych tematów.

\- Jak on się czuje? – spytał cicho Waverly po kilku minutach ciszy.

\- Lepiej – odparła bez wahania Gaby. – Tylko miewa koszmary, stąd ta urocza scenka, której był pan świadkiem. Odzyskuje siły. Widzimy, że nie może się doczekać, aż będzie mógł zacząć chodzić i odzyska trochę samodzielności.

\- Cóż, Gaby, wygląda na to, że zrobiliśmy spory krok do przodu – odezwał się głos Solo od drzwi do kuchni.

Solo stał. Na własnych dwóch, bosych nogach. Podpierany nieco przez bardzo zadowolonego z siebie lekarza, ale stał, a w jego oczach nie widać było bólu, tylko uśmiech.

Gaby zerwała się z siedzenia i ruszyła w jego stronę, ale Ilja złapał ją za rękę i zatrzymał.

\- Wydaje mi się, że na to jest jeszcze za wcześnie – stwierdził z uśmiechem. Bał się, że Solo z uwieszoną na szyi Gaby nie utrzymałby się długo w pionie.

Gaby chłonęła widok postaci w drzwiach. Solo stał wyprostowany i uśmiechnięty. Włosy miał przeczesane palcami – najprawdopodobniej własnych rąk, bo i one zostały uwolnione z opatrunków, poza trzema ostatnimi palcami lewej dłoni i małym palcem prawej, które były złamane i nadal musiały być unieruchomione. Usztywnienie ograniczone do minimum umożliwiało Solo używanie dłoni do trzymania sztućców przy jedzeniu.

Siniaki zniknęły już dawno, inne drobne rany też się zagoiły. Paznokcie zaczęły odrastać. Zapadnięte policzki wypełniły się, skóra odzyskała trochę dawnego koloru.

Solo wyglądał prawie normalnie, prawie jak za dawnych czasów, kiedy maszerował u ich boku tym swoim lekko rozkołysanym chodem, promieniując wdziękiem i pewnością siebie. Widząc go teraz z powrotem na nogach, chociaż ubranego w piżamę i szlafrok, ze zbyt długimi włosami i kilkudniowym zarostem, Gaby poczuła, że lada dzień dobre czasy wrócą i Solo znów będzie ich zespołowym specjalistą od włamań i błyskawicznego podejmowania decyzji.

\- Widzę, że pańscy partnerzy dobrze się panem opiekują – ocenił Waverly z uśmiechem.

\- Zaraz zniszczę ten efekt, padając na twarz, ale niech mi pan wierzy, to cudowne uczucie – odparł Solo. Lekarz podprowadził go do stołu i posadził na krześle, po czym ze skinieniem głową do Waverly'ego wycofał się do samochodu.

\- Myśli pan, że da pan radę się podpisać? – spytał Waverly, kładąc przed Solo kilkustronicowy dokument.

Był to jego nowy kontrakt z U.N.C.L.E.. Datowany na dzień odbicia z więzienia. Solo wskazał swoim zbyt chudym palcem na datę i spojrzał pytająco na dyrektora.

\- Chociaż tyle możemy dla pana zrobić w kwestii pokrycia kosztów rehabilitacji – wyjaśnił Waverly ze wzruszeniem ramion.

\- To jest standardowa procedura? – spytał Solo.

\- Nie – odparł Waverly. Uśmiech Solo nieco stopniał. – Niech pan nie myśli, że w ten sposób chcę wymusić na panu poczucie jakiegokolwiek zobowiązania. Miał pan dość tego przez ostatnie piętnaście lat. Niestandardowa jest tylko i wyłącznie tak wsteczna data. Niech pan przeczyta kontrakt. Jeśli ma pan jakieś wątpliwości czy uwagi, możemy negocjować.

Ostatecznie się okazało, że nie było czego negocjować. Solo przystał na wszystkie, całkowicie satysfakcjonujące go warunki. Nawet pensja – dobierana indywidualnie zgodnie z umiejętnościami i stanowiskiem – była wystarczająca, by utrzymał dotychczasowy, wysoki poziom życia bez „dorabiania na boku”.

Zdołał się podpisać.

Po odłożeniu pióra poczuł na plecach małą dłoń Gaby. Siedziała obok i patrzała na niego ciepło.

Był ostatnim członkiem zespołu, który przeszedł do U.N.C.L.E.. Kuriakin podjął tę decyzję dwa lata po ich pierwszej misji, kiedy jego agent prowadzący z KGB rzucił mu kolejne wyzwanie z rodzaju „zabij, jeśli będziesz musiał”.

Solo oddał jej uśmiech.

\- Teraz musimy przejść do mniej przyjemnych kwestii – rzekł Waverly. – Po przewiezieniu pana na okręt posłaliśmy do więzienia, gdzie pana przetrzymywano, drugą grupę operacyjną. Wprawdzie nie mieli oni przewagi w postaci elementu zaskoczenia, ale bez ofiar po naszej stronie wyczyścili oni cały kompleks i zebrali dużo informacji. Przez ten czas udało nam się je przeanalizować. Myślę, że mogą się okazać dla pana interesujące.

Waverly położył przed nim zdjęcie.

\- Zna pan tę kobietę?

Solo przełknął ślinę.

\- Caroline Davenport. Znam ją jako kustosza galerii w Nowym Jorku – rzekł.

\- I niewątpliwie owym kustoszem jest. Bardziej nas interesuje ten człowiek – Waverly wskazał potężnego mężczyznę na drugim zdjęciu z Caroline.

Solo pokiwał głową. Kojarzył tego człowieka, nie nie mógł sobie przypomnieć jego nazwiska.

\- Miguel Silvani – wyjaśnił Waverly. – Obecnie znajduje się na liście zainteresowań U.N.C.L.E., z różnych powodów. To niegdyś współpracujący z FBI członek grupy operacyjnej, która próbowała pana aresztować za pańskie wyczyny po wojnie.

\- Łagodnie powiedziawszy – skomentował z uśmiechem Solo.

\- Później zaczął współpracować z CIA – dodał Waverly.

Solo spojrzał mu w oczy.

\- Rosjanie skądś musieli wiedzieć, kim jestem, mimo fałszywego paszportu. Domyślam się, że to CIA mnie sprzedało – stwierdził. – Było tam sporo osób, które były wobec mnie otwarcie wrogie. Nie zdziwiłbym się, gdyby po moim odejściu parę z nich chciało się mnie pozbyć na dobre.

\- Ryzykując, że zaczniesz zdradzać tajemnice wywiadu USA? – zaprotestował Ilja.

\- Wadą bycia jednym z ich najlepszych agentów bywa pewność, że nie zacznę śpiewać – odparł Solo, wciąż patrząc w oczy Waverly'emu. – A gdybym jednak zaczął, natychmiast po stwierdzeniu tego faktu posłaliby własną grupę operacyjną, bynajmniej nie po to, żeby mnie odbić.

\- Był pan widziany w galerii pani Davenport po odejściu z CIA – mówił Waverly. – Przed pańskim aresztowaniem piętnaście lat temu i jej dał pan się we znaki.

\- Nie opierała się specjalnie – mruknął pod nosem Solo.

\- Najwyraźniej musiała się później skontaktować z Silvanim, który przekazał odpowiednie informacje dalej – kontynuował Waverly udając, że nie słyszał. Podboje Solo nie były dla nikogo tajemnicą.

\- W Stanach parę razy musiałem gubić ogon – przyznał Solo. – Myślałem, że w Europie już mnie nie wyśledzą. Mój błąd.

\- Problem jest tylko taki, że Silvani zniknął. To zdjęcie z panią Davenport zostało zrobione trzy dni po pańskim odejściu z CIA. Zgubiliśmy go w momencie, kiedy pan leciał do Europy, ale nie udało nam się go ponownie wyśledzić. Ślady jego kontaktów z zarządcami więzienia znaleźliśmy w zagarniętych stamtąd dokumentach.

\- W czym dokładnie problem? – zdziwił się Solo. – Kiedy mnie porwano, nie byłem agentem żadnego wywiadu, więc nikt nie musiał brać odpowiedzialności za to, co się ze mną działo. Jeśli Silvani i/albo Caroline, przed czym broń Boże, są zamieszani w moje przymusowe wakacje nad Morzem Czarnym, nie wiem, czemu to interesuje U.N.C.L.E.. Był to atak wymierzony we mnie bezpośrednio, a nie w agencje, z którymi mam powiązania.

\- Nie wiemy, jak bardzo ludziom, którzy doprowadzili do pańskiego porwania, i tym, którzy chcieli pana kupić, zależy na pańskiej niewoli albo śmierci. Być może odpuszczą. Być może spróbują znowu zaatakować w najmniej spodziewanym momencie. W takim wypadku to jest interes U.N.C.L.E. – stwierdził zdecydowanie Waverly.

Później uzgodnili jeszcze szczegóły powrotu całego zespołu do pracy – Gaby i Ilja mogli się spodziewać wezwania do pracy biurowej w centrali już za kilka dni, Solo musiał zaczekać około trzech tygodni na ściągnięcie gipsu z rąk.

Waverly dołączył do skromnego, prostego śniadania, przygotowanego przez Ilję i Gaby, choć Solo zapowiedział, że niedługo zacznie znowu sam gotować. Wszyscy obecni – łącznie z dyrektorem, który parę razy miał okazję spróbować dań autorstwa Napoleona – stwierdzili, że nie mogą się doczekać: Solo gotował chętnie i bardzo dobrze.

Starali się za bardzo nie gapić na pierwszy raz od kilku tygodni, kiedy Solo był w stanie sam utrzymać sztućce. Podaną jajecznicę jadł wolno i bardzo ostrożnie. Gaby przygotowane tosty smarowała masłem jeszcze przed podaniem na stół, więc i w tym nie potrzebował pomocy. Chociaż widział dokładnie, że jest pod obserwacją towarzyszy, po skończonym posiłku poczuł się znowu trochę bardziej jak człowiek.

Po śniadaniu Waverly zostawił ich samych.

Zespół nie przejął się specjalnie potencjalnym zagrożeniem ze strony zleceniodawców porywaczy Solo. Dopóki byli razem, chronili się nawzajem. Solo z odzyskaną mobilnością też powoli wracał do gry. Jeśli Gaby i Ilja będą musieli wrócić do Londynu, do pilnowania bezpieczeństwa Napoleona pozostaną strażnicy U.N.C.L.E., cały czas kręcący się po terenie posiadłości, choć ich zespół nie wyczuwał ich obecności bezpośrednio. Od kiedy jednak Waverly powiedział im o zniknięciu Silvaniego, wyczuwali, że to nie koniec sprawy.

\- Żywcem mnie nie wezmą – przysiągł cicho Solo.

\- Po naszym trupie – dodała Gaby. Ich mała, zabójcza Gaby. Ilja po prostu był. Pewny niczym skała.

 

* * *

 

Solo w swoim zacieraniu śladów po odejściu z CIA pominął kontakty londyńskie, głównie dlatego, że powstały one w ciągu ostatnich pięciu lat i nie miały związku z działalnością przestępczą. Wprawdzie kilku lokalnych prywatnych kolekcjonerów i galerii padło ofiarą umiejętności Amerykanina jeszcze przed jego aresztowaniem, ale Solo nie miał tu szeroko rozwiniętej siatki znajomych i potencjalnych wrogów. Miał tu też mieszkanie.

W kilka dni po wizycie Waverly'ego w kryjówce Ilja i Gaby zostali wezwani do centrali, zaś Solo zapowiedział, że nie będzie siedział sam w domu, więc przeprowadził się do własnego mieszkania. Które postanowił zmienić w momencie przeniesienia się z kryjówki na przedmieściach do miasta: po wejściu do środka poczuł, że kojarzy mu się z pracą w CIA – czy raczej długą smyczą w ręku niskiego Sandersa – na tyle, że miał ochotę roznieść je na strzępy. CIA też wiedziało o tym lokum, więc mieszkanie tutaj było poważnym zgrzytem dla odcinającego się od przeszłości agenta.

Musiał jednak zaczekać z przeprowadzką do czasu odzyskania pełnej samodzielności.

Partnerzy pomogli przy przenosinach. Solo rozpakowywał walizkę, Gaby ścierała nagromadzony przez dwa miesiące kurz, Ilja sprawdzał pokoje pod kątem podsłuchów i podkładał własne pluskwy. Waverly po otrzymaniu informacji o przeprowadzce Solo umieścił swoich agentów w pustym mieszkaniu na drugim końcu korytarza i w drugim, po drugiej stronie ulicy, z którego okien było widać okna mieszkania Solo.

Dyrektor też zażądał, aby Solo nie próbował zgubić ogona w trakcie swoich spacerów lub zakupów w okolicy. Wyznaczył mu też kierowcę do dalszych podróży.

Solo miał ochotę się kłócić, ale w końcu stwierdził, że dopóki nie jest w stanie się sam bronić, pozbywanie się potencjalnego wsparcia nie miało sensu. Zwłaszcza, że U.N.C.L.E. wykryło w okolicy zwiększoną aktywność osób powiązanych z Silvanim.

\- Dlaczego on cię tak nienawidzi? – spytała Gaby, pomagając Solo w przygotowaniu poprzeprowadzkowej kolacji.

\- Po moim aresztowaniu i wyroku dowiedział się tylko, że dobiłem jakiegoś targu – wyjaśnił, mieszając w garnku z gulaszem. – Ukradzionych i niewykrytych przez policję zdobyczy nie oddałem, więc pewnie Silvani i jego współpracownicy doszli do wniosku, że się wywinąłem. Jestem w stanie zrozumieć ich frustrację. Mogliby tylko, z łaski swojej, wymyślić mniej bolesną formę zemsty.

\- Trzy sprawy. Znaczy, te dzieła sztuki nadal są gdzieś ukryte? – spytała z uśmiechem Gaby.

Solo odpowiedział tylko krzywym uśmieszkiem i cichym toastem z jej kieliszkiem wina. Gaby przepiła do niego, kiwając głową.

Podczas ich pierwszej misji Gaby nie miała pojęcia, że Solo był złodziejem. Domyśliła się tylko, że pracuje dla CIA, co Waverly później potwierdził. Dopiero w Stambule Gaby była świadkiem, jak Ilja bez dyskusji oddał Solo zadanie włamania do pewnego biura, co ten wykonał błyskawicznie i bezbłędnie. Kilka godzin później zauważyła, że oprócz potrzebnych im dokumentów w bagażu Solo znalazły się złote figurki z kominka w owym biurze. Ilja na ten widok tylko przewrócił oczami, zaś Solo na pytające spojrzenie Gaby odparł „zboczenie zawodowe”. Gaby zażądała wyjaśnień i je otrzymała, podane na chłodno i bez śladu wyrzutów sumienia.

\- Druga sprawa: dlaczego podchodzą do ciebie dopiero teraz?

\- Bo do tej pory CIA i U.N.C.L.E. chroniły moją tożsamość. Wraz z moim zwolnieniem z CIA moje akta stały się bardziej dostępne i łatwiej mnie wyśledzić – wyjaśnił Solo ze wzruszeniem ramion.

\- Trzecia sprawa: w takim razie dokładnie wiedzą, że byłeś agentem CIA. Nawet, jeśli nie wiedzieli tego wcześniej, wiedzą teraz.

\- Być może piętnaście lat ryzykowania życia za kapitalizm to dla nich za mało, by zapłacić za... przemieszczenie paru dzieł sztuki.

\- Przemieszczenie – powtórzyła Gaby, patrząc na niego sceptycznie.

Podał jej marchewkę do pokrojenia, unosząc brew.

\- Paru – dodała z większym naciskiem Gaby, niemalże wyszarpując warzywo z jego ręki.

Solo postanowił ją zignorować. Generalnie jego niechlubna przeszłość była dość drażliwym tematem i chociaż Ilja zazwyczaj nie wdawał się w dyskusje (o ile Solo dla własnej rozrywki nie zwinął czegoś, co należało do Kuriakina – co się niegdyś kilka razy zdarzyło, ale nigdy nie dotyczyło ojcowskiego zegarka: Solo był na to zbyt inteligentny), to Gaby czasami zachowywała się, jakby okradł ją osobiście. Szczególnie wtedy, gdy używał eufemizmów na określenie swojej działalności.

Kolacja, jak zwykle, przebiegła w swobodnej atmosferze. Solo z wdziękiem odebrał pochwały za pyszny gulasz, wszyscy, łącznie z Ilją, uraczyli się alkoholem z dobrze zaopatrzonego barku.

To była ostatnia noc, którą spędzili w jednym mieszkaniu. Solo został przez partnerów zmuszony do zajęcia własnego łóżka, Gaby ułożyła się na kanapie, zaś Ilja usiadł pod drzwiami wejściowymi, z bronią w gotowości.

Żadne z nich nie zmrużyło oka przez całą noc.

 

* * *

 

Wizyta u ortopedy przebiegła tak, jak można się było spodziewać po sześciu tygodniach rekonwalescencji: dłonie Solo zostały uwolnione z gipsu, sam pacjent otrzymał listę ćwiczeń, dzięki którym jego ręce miały odzyskać dawną sprawność. Chociaż Solo podchodził do zaleceń lekarskich wybitnie po męsku, postanowił tym razem robić to, co mu każą: ręce były jego narzędziem pracy, sprawne, szczupłe i pełne wdzięku, ale też czasami zabójcze – w zależności od potrzeb – więc musiał o nie zadbać.

Nowe paznokcie porastały je do połowy dawnej długości, ale tym się Napoleon nie przejmował. Sztywność palców była dla niego szczególnie irytująca, ale według lekarza do zwalczenia. Była to właściwie ostatnia rzecz, jaka przypominała mu o jego „przymusowych wakacjach”.

Solo, narzucając na siebie płaszcz (i przykrywając szary sweter, którego miał już serdecznie dość, a który musiał nosić z powodu znacznych trudności w założeniu koszuli i marynarki) pożegnał recepcjonistkę i wyszedł na ulicę. Szybko się rozejrzał w poszukiwaniu swojego kierowcy – miał on znaleźć jakieś dobre miejsce parkingowe po szybkim wysadzeniu Solo pod kliniką. Kilkadziesiąt metrów od wejścia zobaczył przydzielony mu samochód.

Tyle, że za kierownicą siedział ktoś inny.

Solo wiedział, że ma tylko jednego kierowcę, nieco starszego od siebie weterana wojennego, któremu wcale nie przeszkadzało wożenie byłych złodziei między mieszkaniem w Chelsea, siedzibą U.N.C.L.E. i kliniką ortopedyczną. W ciągu ostatnich dwóch tygodni jeździł tylko z nim i dobrze się już znali, chociaż zgodnie stwierdzili, że nie będą się dzielić wspomnieniami z wojny.

Ktoś obecnie siedzący za kierownicą jego samochodu miał na głowie odpowiednią czapkę i okulary przeciwsłoneczne, również płaszcz był prawidłowego koloru. Solo jednak wiedział, że coś się święci. Swojej dwuosobowej ochrony, która podążała za nim w drugim samochodzie, też nie dojrzał.

Znalezienie samochodu i zanotowanie tych szczegółów zajęło mu na tyle mało czasu, że mógł udawać, że niczego nie zauważył. Udawał, że dalej się rozgląda, a kiedy nie „znalazł” swojego samochodu, pokiwał zawiedziony głową i spokojnie podszedł do budki telefonicznej po drugiej stronie ulicy.

Podniósł słuchawkę, usłyszał głos telefonistki.

\- Tysiąc sto piętnaście, proszę – rzekł spokojnie, obserwując ulicę. Jego samochód wyjechał z miejsca parkingowego pod kliniką i ruszył w dół ulicy, mijając budkę. Kierowca na niego nawet nie spojrzał.

Pierwszy sygnał.

Zaczęły mu mrowić dłonie.

\- Szlag jasny – mruknął. Za późno.

Drugi sygnał.

Widok ulicy zasłoniła mu szara furgonetka bez okien w części bagażowej. Ktoś zapukał do drzwi budki. Solo ledwo był w stanie utrzymać słuchawkę.

\- Słucham – usłyszał.

\- Gregory – odparł. Słuchawka wypadła mu z dłoni.

 

* * *

 

Robert Peterson spędzał swój dyżur w budynku U.N.C.L.E. na segregowaniu wciąż napływających informacji od różnych siatek wywiadowczych. Analiza należała do odpowiednio przydzielonych ludzi, więc nie skupiał się na tym zbytnio.

Jedno zdjęcie, zrobione poprzedniego dnia, zwróciło jego uwagę. Przedstawiało grupkę pięciu mężczyzn stojących pod magazynem przy Nine Elms. Peterson wyciągnął lupę z szuflady biurka i zaczął przyglądać się twarzom mężczyzn.

\- Agencie? – odezwał się goniec od drzwi, podał Petersonowi niewielką, zaklejoną kopertę. Peterson odłożył lupę i szybko przeczytał tekst na kartce wewnątrz. Był tam podany adres budki telefonicznej i informacja, że dziesięć minut temu ktoś stamtąd zadzwonił na numer alarmowy U.N.C.L.E. i podał przeterminowane o ponad dwa miesiące hasło.

Zgodnie z procedurą taki sygnał miał prawo być zignorowany. Był on wolniej przetwarzany i traktowany jako informacja przynajmniej drugiej kategorii. Prędzej czy później jakiś starszy rangą agent musiał jednak jakoś go wpisać do protokołu – albo jako potwierdzony, że odebrano i na tym to zostawiono, albo należało go użyć, czyli potraktować jako informację ważną.

Peterson poczuł, że jeżą mu się włosy na karku. Zerknął na mapę na ścianie, odnalazł adres budki.

Szybko skojarzył, kto mógł wysłać tak stare hasło.

Spojrzał jeszcze raz na oglądane wcześniej zdjęcie.

Szybko nakreślił kilka słów na małej kartce, włożył ją do nowej koperty, zakleił i podał gońcowi.

\- Znajdź Kuriakina. Natychmiast – warknął. Chłopak chwycił kopertę i wybiegł.

Peterson wyciągnął z sejfu swój pistolet i zapasowy magazynek.

Jak na agenta swojego pokroju Solo zdecydowanie zbyt łatwo pakował się w tarapaty.

 

* * *

 

Kiedy Solo oprzytomniał i ocenił swoją sytuację, musiał przyznać, że mogło być gorzej.

Przede wszystkim, nie miał żadnego kaptura czy worka na głowie.

Z ubrań zapodziały się tylko skarpetki, buty i płaszcz. Reszta była na swoim miejscu.

Owszem, siedział na krześle, którego nie był w stanie ruszyć, ale zamiast szerokich, stalowych kajdan jego ręce były unieruchomione za plecami standardowymi, policyjnymi kajdankami – gdyby tylko czuł normalnie palce, mógłby spróbować się uwolnić. Kostki miał przywiązane liną do nóg krzesła. Gdyby nie fakt, że to, co było na słuchawce telefonu, nadal zaburzało mu czucie w palcach, mógłby stąd zniknąć w ciągu pięciu minut. Miał tylko nadzieję, że mrowienie wkrótce ustąpi. Wolałby nie musieć zwichnąć sobie kciuka.

Rozejrzał się dookoła. Siedział w dość jasnym, niewielkim pomieszczeniu w blaszanym magazynie. Sądząc po zapachu i odgłosach z zewnątrz, znajdował się gdzieś niedaleko doków. Jeśli nie zdążyli wywieźć go z Londynu, w co wątpił, jego nowe więzienie leżało w Battersea.

Miał bardzo głęboką nadzieję, że Ilja podłożył mu pluskwę w ubraniach. Nie, żeby Solo się ich specjalnie pozbywał. Ilja miał tyle taktu, że nie podłożył mu nic w sypialni i łazience. Co do reszty, szczególnie w garderobie – cóż. Może i zdziwaczał w specyficznym towarzystwie, ale czuł się bezpieczniej wiedząc, że był migającą plamką na monitorze odbiornika Ilji.

Pewnie musiałby za to podziękować wujkowi Rudiemu.

Gdzieś za jego plecami trzasnęły drzwi. Usłyszał kroki jednej osoby, prawdopodobnie otyłego mężczyzny. Kroki ucichły tuż za nim, słyszał tylko za sobą ciężki oddech. Solo uparcie się nie odwracał. I tak wiedział, kto za nim stoi.

Nagle usłyszał za sobą brzęczenie elektryczności. Podskoczył na krześle, kiedy od jego karku na całe ciało rozlał się ostry ból.

Zacisnął pięści i zęby. Kiedy ból zelżał, pochylił się do przodu na krześle i spróbował nie zwymiotować.

\- Słyszałem, że tym cudownym wynalazkiem można z pana wyciągnąć najsilniejszą reakcję – usłyszał męski głos, mówiący po angielsku z hiszpańskim akcentem.

Silvani obszedł krzesło i stanął przed wciąż ciężko oddychającym Solo.

\- Za bardzo z tym zaszalejesz i nie uzyskasz żadnej reakcji – wycedził Napoleon przez zęby, patrząc na Silvaniego spode łba i skinął głową na trzymany przez niego elektryczny oścień.

\- Tak pan mówi? To może to zostawimy na koniec.

Silvani spokojnie odłożył oścień na stół pod ścianą, po czym podszedł z powrotem do Solo i wymierzył lewy sierpowy w jego twarz.

Napoleon opadł z powrotem na oparcie krzesła. Czuł, że z nosa leci mu krew. Musiał oddychać przez usta.

Mrowienie w palcach stawało się coraz silniejsze. Solo miał nadzieję, że to oznaczało, że środek paraliżujący przestawał działać.

\- Ma pan wyjątkowe szczęście, wie pan? – zaczął Silvani. Solo powstrzymał jęk. Boże, kolejna gaduła. – Najpierw bogaci się pan na handlu kradzionymi dziełami sztuki, należącymi do ludzi, którzy wystarczająco wycierpieli podczas wojny. Potem unika pan więzienia. Ostatecznie nawet zesłanie w głąb Azji nie dochodzi do skutku. Jest to, doprawdy, frustrujące.

Solo milczał.

Mrowienie w palcach zaczęło go denerwować. Nadal nie czuł ich wystarczająco dobrze, żeby móc spróbować otworzyć kajdanki.

\- Długotrwałe konsekwencje pana wyczynów pana omijają, a strzelenie panu między oczy jest zbyt mało satysfakcjonujące.

\- Czego ode mnie chcesz, Silvani? – nie wytrzymał Solo. Miał zasadę milczeć jak grób podczas przesłuchań, ale to nie było przesłuchanie, więc mógł sobie pozwolić na więcej. – Dostałem piętnaście lat. Owszem, nie przesiedziałem ich w więzieniu, ale kara została uznana za odbytą.

\- A cóż pan takiego robił, że odpracował swój wyrok? – spytał Silvani, stojąc przed nim ze skrzyżowanymi na piersi rękami.

\- Wydałeś mnie łowcom szpiegów, więc dobrze wiesz, co robiłem – warknął Solo.

\- Tak, był pan ich najlepszym agentem. Tak dobrym, że odpuszczono panu wszelkie działania na boku w trakcie służby.

Silvani wycofał się do stołu i chwycił krótką pałkę.

\- O co ci chodzi? Bo przecież nie o te dzieła sztuki – stwierdził Solo. Śledził wzrokiem pałkę, ale starał się nie okazywać strachu. Rzadko sobie na to pozwalał, szczególnie w sytuacjach beznadziejnych. Do tego jeszcze trochę brakowało. Połamane kości się zrosną. Zresztą, czynni agenci terenowi w jego wieku byli rzadkością, większość jego rówieśników znacznie więcej czasu spędzała za biurkiem albo na szkoleniach następców, niż na misjach.

\- Może tak bardzo się poświęcam sprawiedliwości? – Silvani uniósł brew.

\- Wyrok zapadł piętnaście lat temu i to ci powinno wystarczyć. Nie, tu chodzi o coś więcej. – Solo spojrzał mu w twarz.

Ciemne oczy Silvaniego były pełne pogardy. Ale było w nich coś jeszcze.

Solo żałował, że nigdy nie zapytał, dlaczego U.N.C.L.E. interesuje się Silvanim, ale z drugiej strony, może nie musiał.

\- Zaskocz mnie – poprosił Silvani.

\- Ja nie byłem przeciwnikiem. Tylko konkurencją – wypalił Solo.

Silvani zbladł.

Bingo.

Przepełniony poczuciem satysfakcji, Solo postanowił brnąć dalej.

\- I to nawet nie dla ciebie, tylko dla twoich mocodawców. Ukradłem o jeden obraz za dużo? Mamusia przestała kochać?

W porządku, tym ostatnim zasłużył na cios w szczękę. Nie sprawiło to, że dzwonienie w uszach i ból po ugryzieniu się w język stały się bardziej znośne.

Solo potrząsnął głową. Na zębach czuł krew.

Silvani uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją.

\- A Caroline Davenport w czasach pracy w Paryżu była twoim paserem – dodał Solo, wciąż trzymając pochyloną głowę i starając się nie otwierać oczu.

Naprawdę miał nadzieję, że Ilja podłożył mu nie tyle nadajnik, co podsłuch.

\- Wiedział pan o tym wcześniej? – zainteresował się Silvani.

Solo zaprzeczył ruchem głowy i zaraz tego pożałował. Czuł, jakby oczy miały mu wyskoczyć z oczodołów.

\- Ale wszystko się tak ładnie teraz składa – dodał.

Okradł galerię Caroline w Paryżu. Niedługo potem został aresztowany. Ktokolwiek stał za Silvanim w tamtych czasach, prawdopodobnie chciał dobrać się bezpośrednio do Solo i odzyskać ten jeden obraz.

Silvani chwycił go za brodę i uniósł jego twarz. Solo otworzył oczy.

\- W pierdlu ktoś by się panem szybko zainteresował. Taka ładna buzia byłaby popularna – ocenił Silvani i opuścił rękę. Zaczął krążyć dookoła krzesła Solo, bawiąc się pałką. – Moich pracodawców pańska ugoda nie zadowalała, jednak nie mieliśmy dojść, żeby się do pana dobrać w czasie pracy w CIA. A że się pan sam wystawił... – Silvani wzruszył ramionami.

Solo spojrzał na niego spode łba.

Silvani się zamachnął.

Mimo zamroczenia Solo usłyszał, że ktoś otworzył drzwi. Jakiś mężczyzna zawołał do Silvaniego. Silvani opuścił pałkę na podłogę i bez słowa wyszedł.

Solo wypluł krew z ust na podłogę obok krzesła. Otworzył oczy i zauważył, że na podłodze pojawiła się nowa plama światła. Spojrzał w górę. Ktoś otworzył świetlik. Przez ten świetlik na linie do pomieszczenia zjechał mężczyzna w czarnym stroju bojowym.

Solo wiedział, że to nie Ilja. Mężczyzna był niższy i drobniejszej budowy od Rosjanina.

Przybysz stanął na nogi i uśmiechnął się do Solo.

\- Cześć, niedoszły partnerze.

\- Peterson – westchnął z ulgą Solo.

\- Zdążyłeś sobie zwichnąć kciuk czy jeszcze nie? – spytał swobodnie Peterson, kucając przy oparciu krzesła. Cichy szczęk zamka i Solo bez słowa zaczął sobie rozmasowywać otarte przez kajdanki nadgarstki. Peterson tymczasem przeciął liny przy kostkach i zaczął się rozglądać za resztą ubrań Solo. Całe szczęście, buty i pomięty płaszcz agenta leżały w rogu. Solo powoli wstał i zaczął się ubierać.

\- Przy okazji, kawaleria powinna być w drodze. A, i jeszcze dzięki za znaczące popchnięcie do przodu ciągnącego się od miesięcy śledztwa.

Solo wyprostował się, założywszy buty, i spojrzał na niego podejrzliwie.

\- Słyszałeś?

\- Robiłeś kiedyś za wabik? – uśmiechnął się niewinnie Peterson, podając mu płaszcz.

\- Kilka razy, ale zawsze świadomie. Boli mniej-więcej tak samo – przyznał Solo. To, że Peterson przysłuchiwał się rozmowie zamiast od razu wkroczyć do akcji, nie rozzłościło go szczególnie.

Zacisnął pięści, starając się ocenić ruchomość palców. Wciąż nie idealnie, ale przynajmniej mrowienie ustępowało na rzecz czucia.

Peterson podał mu swój zapasowy pistolet. Solo przyjął broń, chociaż miał wątpliwości, czy próba strzelania nie skończy się wypuszczeniem jej z ręki. Ale lepsze to, niż robienie cały czas za damę w opałach.

Ustawili się przy drzwiach, Peterson z przodu. Spojrzał pytająco na Solo, stojącego tuż za nim.

\- Gotowy – potwierdził Amerykanin.

Peterson otworzył drzwi i wyskoczył na zewnątrz, bez wahania strzelając do stojących w korytarzu strażników. Solo szybko dopasował się do jego rytmu i osłaniał tyły. Broni nie zgubił, więc posuwali się do przodu jak dobrze zgrany zespół.

Peterson też miał żołnierską przeszłość, więc z Solo dogadywali się bez słów. Na klik pustego magazynka Solo podał mu nowy, Amerykanin go chwycił, załadował i strzelał dalej. Kilkakrotnie Solo dopadł strażnika, którego Peterson przegapił. Osłaniali się nawzajem, ostrzegali krótkim krzykiem, reagowali natychmiast i odruchowo. Nigdy wcześniej nie działali tylko we dwóch w tych warunkach – Peterson był pod wrażeniem. Solo zawsze uparcie twierdził, że lepiej mu się pracuje w pojedynkę, ale skuteczność jego zespołu i zdolność dopasowania się do współpracowników z przypadku były dowodem jego talentu do pracy zespołowej.

Byli już bardzo blisko drzwi, kiedy z pomieszczenia, które mieli właśnie sprawdzić, wypadł kolejny strażnik i strzelił do Petersona.

Agent padł na ziemię z krótkim krzykiem, Solo natychmiast się odwrócił i zastrzelił napastnika.

Szybko rzucił okiem na partnera – czarne ubranie utrudniało lokalizację rany, ale Solo dostrzegł mokrą plamę nad prawym płucem Petersona. Agent leżał na ziemi, oddychał szybko i płytko. Solo zabrał jego broń i zastrzelił kolejnych dwóch strażników, którzy w tym czasie nadbiegli. Szybko sprawdził pokój za swoimi plecami, złapał Petersona za kołnierz i wciągnął do pomieszczenia, zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi.

Położył agenta za przewróconym na bok stołem. Trzymając pistolet w zanadrzu rozpiął bluzę Petersona. Na białym podkoszulku poniżej ukazała się szybko rosnąca plama czerwieni. Solo wyszarpnął nóż z kabury na udzie partnera i pociął podkoszulek, zwinął go w kulę i przycisnął do rany.

\- Hej, Peterson, pobudka, musisz mi pomóc – warknął, klepiąc Brytyjczyka po twarzy. Peterson powoli ocknął się. – Nie ma spania, do roboty – dodał Solo, umieszczając dłoń Roberta na kuli z koszulki.

Solo ustawił się przodem do drzwi. Musiał pilnować, żeby Peterson nie zasnął, ale też, żeby nikt ich nie zastrzelił. Strzelał do każdego, kto próbował przekroczyć próg. Cieszył się, że nie było tu okna.

\- Hej, Peterson, coś mówiłem! – Solo znów klepnął partnera po twarzy. – Mówiłeś, że kawaleria jedzie, wytrzymaj jeszcze chwilę – dodał, wolną ręką przytrzymując w miejscu przesiąknięty krwią materiał.

Peterson coś mruknął.

Solo puścił koszulkę, odciął od bluzy agenta jeden rękaw i użył go jako nowy opatrunek.

\- Czemu nazwałeś mnie niedoszłym partnerem? – spytał.

\- Waverly... – zaczął z trudem Peterson. – Jak jechaliśmy po tego porwanego nad Morzem Czarnym agenta... to mi powiedział... że to może będzie mój nowy partner.

\- Cóż, dobrze mi się z tobą pracuje, tylko pewnie musiałbyś się pokłócić z Ilją i Gaby – odparł z uśmiechem Solo.

\- Z Kuriakinem bym sobie... poradził – parsknął Peterson. Z kącika jego ust popłynęła wąska strużka krwi. – Teller to zupełnie... inna sprawa.

\- Oj, tak – przyznał Solo.

\- Broni jak lwica... tego... na czym jej zależy. – Peterson spojrzał mu w oczy.

Solo nie wiedział, co powiedzieć.

\- Nie warto – szepnął w końcu. – Na cholerę przyjechałeś sam, nie warto.

\- Powinieneś był... ich widzieć... jak zobaczyli... że to ty – mówił coraz słabiej Peterson.

\- Nie jestem niezastąpiony. Dlaczego przyjechałeś sam? Mogłeś zaczekać na wsparcie.

W drzwiach pojawiła się kolejna postać. Solo wystrzelił, właściwie nie patrząc.

\- Co jak co, ale ty... – zaczął Peterson.

Z korytarza dobiegły strzały.

\- Kawaleria przyjechała – powiedział Solo.

Kiedy Ilja wpadł do pomieszczenia, w którym się znajdowali, zobaczył nieprzytomnego Petersona i Solo ze spuszczoną głową i zakrwawionymi dłońmi, wciąż przyciskającego kulę materiału do rany Brytyjczyka.

 

* * *

 

Solo wiedział, że za drzwiami biura Waverly'ego Ilja krążył niczym sęp. Waverly też to wiedział, mimo to nie skracał tego spotkania.

Z całej przygody Solo wyszedł z naruszoną godnością i obitą twarzą, ale bez złamanych kości. Czucie w palcach wróciło do normy.

U.N.C.L.E. pobrało próbki środka paraliżującego z budki telefonicznej. Zaginiona trzyosobowa ochrona Solo odnalazła się niestety martwa, ciała porzucono na miejscu egzekucji – w alejce niedaleko kliniki ortopedycznej. Kierowcy poderżnięto gardło, obstawa została potraktowana strzałem w tył głowy.

Silvani został aresztowany na lotnisku – próbował uciekać od momentu, kiedy Solo i Peterson zaczęli strzelać. Siedział teraz w pokoju przesłuchań w piwnicy siedziby U.N.C.L.E..

Peterson na razie żył – operacja była w toku, jego stan określano jako krytyczny.

Solo przekazał wszystko, czego się dowiedział od Silvaniego. Poprosił o możliwość porozmawiania z Caroline, jeśli zostanie aresztowana. Waverly się zgodził, zastrzegając, że jej sprawą zajmuje się Nowy Jork. Solo wzruszył na to ramionami.

\- Muszę... – zaczął Solo i zawahał się, zapytany przez dyrektora o swoje plany.

\- Między nami mówiąc, wątpię, że pani Davenport odpowie za swoje powiązania z Silvanim. Została wezwana celem złożenia wyjaśnień, ale nie sądzę, że będzie długo trzymana w areszcie.

Waverly przyglądał się swojemu agentowi. Widział, że Solo był zmęczony.

\- Agent Peterson miał jutro ruszać na misję do Hongkongu – zaczął. – Ponieważ nie może, zastanawiam się nad wypożyczeniem agenta Kuriakina do jego zespołu.

Solo podniósł wzrok.

\- Pan tymczasem może pojechać do Nowego Jorku, przekazać im dokumenty w sprawie Silvaniego – zaproponował Waverly. Solo uśmiechnął się w duchu. Waverly tym samym załatwiał trzy sprawy za jednym zamachem: misję w Hongkongu, dać Solo odpocząć i jednocześnie ściągnąć mu z barków niemal pewnego „anioła stróża”. Solo blisko przyjaźnił się z Ilją, ale obecność potężnego, zazwyczaj poważnego i momentami nadopiekuńczego Rosjanina bywała przytłaczająca. Zwłaszcza ostatnio. Solo miał ochotę od niego odpocząć.

\- To nie będzie długa misja, podejrzewam, że obaj będziecie z powrotem w Londynie za około tydzień – dodał dyrektor.

\- Gaby pewnie będzie chciała zrobić zakupy w Nowym Jorku – rzucił niby od niechcenia Solo. Panna Teller zazwyczaj wiedziała, kiedy odpuścić matkowanie, była też dobrym kompanem do kieliszka. Poza tym była szansa, że jeśli Solo pojedzie z Gaby, Ilja nieco odpuści w protestach przeciwko wysłaniu go do Hongkongu.

Waverly uśmiechnął się. Skinął głową.

Po kilku minutach Solo wstał i miał wyjść, ale zatrzymał się przy drzwiach.

\- Jestem tylko ciekaw, o jaki konkretnie obraz chodziło organizacji Silvaniego – zastanowił się.

Waverly uniósł pytająco brew.

\- Silvani nie powiedział tego wprost, ale odniosłem wrażenie, że jego operacja się posypała, bo ukradłem jakiś konkretny obraz – wyjaśnił Solo. – Mogę się tylko domyślać, że to jedna ze zdobyczy z galerii Caroline Davenport w Paryżu.

\- Podejrzewam, że ten – odrzekł Waverly, pokazując Solo szkic wyjęty z akt sprawy. – Nikt nie zgłaszał jego kradzieży, ale wiadomo, że zniknął, zaś kontakty Silvaniego miały przykaz donosić o wszelkich sygnałach, że pojawił się na rynku.

Solo spojrzał na szkic. Pamiętał ten obraz.

Był to niewielki pejzaż autorstwa właściwie nieznanego malarza. Obraz był poręczny i zwyczajnie ładny, dlatego Solo go wtedy zwinął wraz z kilkoma innymi. Ze względu na mało znane nazwisko autora nigdy nie próbował go sprzedać.

Pokiwał głową, spojrzał dyrektorowi w oczy. Waverly patrzył na niego wyczekująco.

\- Cóż – zaczął Solo, wziął głęboki wdech. – Pójdę się pakować – oświadczył i z krótkim skinieniem głową do uśmiechającego się dyrektora opuścił biuro.

 

* * *

 

Pierwszego dnia w Nowym Jorku załatwili swoje sprawy w U.N.C.L.E.. Poza tym, Solo spotkał się w parku z kobietą, którą Gaby znała ze zdjęcia: Caroline Davenport. Obserwowała ich pełne napięcia spotkanie, sącząc kawę w kawiarence kilkadziesiąt metrów od nich.

Dopiero wtedy zauważyła w zachowaniu Solo brak jego typowego wdzięku. Do Caroline podchodził surowo, wręcz z gniewem, nie uśmiechał się, zadawał pytania, patrząc jej prosto w oczy. Właściwie nigdy wcześniej go takim nie widziała. Zdawała sobie sprawę, że większość jego zachowań, pełnych wdzięku i pewności siebie, to tylko maska, gra aktorska, w której był naprawdę dobry; bardziej się otwierał tylko w ich towarzystwie. Zmęczenie, otwarty gniew okazywany komuś obcemu – to było coś nowego i niepokojącego.

Pani Davenport odpowiedziała na wszystkie pytania; w pewnym momencie chwyciła jego dłoń i wyraźnie próbowała go do czegoś przekonać. Solo nie próbował uwolnić ręki, pokiwał tylko głową i coś spokojnie odpowiedział.

Gaby bardzo chętnie by się dowiedziała, o czym rozmawiali.

Skończyło się bez ciosów w twarz i łez.

Solo zostawił Caroline na ławce, na której siedzieli. Gaby przez ten czas dopiła kawę. Spojrzała na niego, kiedy podszedł do jej stolika i usiadł naprzeciwko.

\- Powiedziała, że to Silvani podszedł do niej, a nie ona do niego – rzekł.

Wiedziała, że to dla niego ważne – czy Caroline zasugerowała Silvaniemu, żeby się pozbyli Solo.

\- Wierzysz jej? – spytała Gaby.

\- Tak – odparł zwyczajnie Solo. Wstał i wyciągnął do niej rękę. – Chodź, panno Teller. Musi mi pani pomóc w paru sprawach.

Gaby z gracją wstała, objęła dłonią zaoferowany łokieć. Odeszli równym krokiem, niczym para lub dwoje bardzo bliskich przyjaciół.

Caroline obserwowała ich, jak szli, Solo znów miał na twarzy swój ciepły uśmiech, znacznie bardziej szczery od tego, który kiedyś kierował do niej. Patrzyła na nich i myślała o tym, co mu przed chwilą powiedziała. O tym, że się w nim zakochała. O tym, że po ogołoceniu jej galerii nie była w stanie być wściekła – mogła tylko docenić kunszt kolegi po fachu.

Myślała o jego twarzy, piętnaście lat temu tak młodej i świeżej. Myślała o jego oczach, kiedy siedział w jej galerii dwa i pół miesiąca temu, o tym, jak przez tych piętnaście lat dojrzał i wyszlachetniał. Myślała o jego zalotnym uśmiechu, o delikatnych, niemal kobiecych, choć dużych i silnych dłoniach.

Wiedziała, że ją wykorzystał, że była jedną z wielu.

Zazdrościła tej małej brunetce u jego boku. Bo uśmiech skierowany do niej był prawdziwy.

 

* * *

 

Solo szukał w Nowym Jorku nowego mieszkania.

Gaby bardzo żałowała, że pozbył się starego. Penthouse z ceglanymi ścianami, duża, otwarta przestrzeń i proste, nowoczesne meble bardzo pasowały do Solo, ale też dobrze się tam czuła w czasie wizyt. Ponieważ nie widziała potrzeby inwestowania we własne mieszkanie, często wolała nocować w jego pokoju gościnnym niż w hotelu. Solo zawsze robił pyszne śniadania i nigdy nie skarżył się na jej obecność.

W U.N.C.L.E. dostali listę mieszkań, które Solo mógł zająć – bądź zwyczajnie wykupić – dla siebie. Gaby wiedziała, że skłaniał się ku tej drugiej opcji. Całe popołudnie spędzili na porównywaniu lokalizacji.

Kiedy w końcu spotkali się w salonie po szybkich oględzinach piątego tego dnia lokum, znajdującego się na trzecim piętrze kamienicy na Brooklynie, spojrzeli po sobie i od razu wiedzieli, że to jest to.

Mieszkanie składało się z dwóch sypialni, łazienki, salonu i jasnej kuchni. Było umeblowane, więc można było w nim komfortowo mieszkać, choć Solo wyglądał, jakby miał ochotę wymienić meble przy pierwszej okazji.

Była ósma wieczorem.

Noc spędzili w swoich pokojach hotelowych. Nad ranem Solo wsiadł za kierownicę wynajętego samochodu i wraz z Gaby pojechał do magazynu, gdzie trzymał swoje drobiazgi.

Były to głównie ubrania, książki i wyposażenie kuchni.

Pod ścianą magazynu Gaby zauważyła kilka przedmiotów, które podejrzanie przypominały obrazy.

\- Zapewne kupione legalnie? – zagadnęła, kiedy Solo wrócił z samochodu po wpakowaniu do niego kolejnej porcji rzeczy.

\- Oczywiście – oświadczył.

Kilka razy obrócili z magazynu do samochodu. Gaby uznała, że to trochę smutne, że cały dobytek Napoleona mieścił się na tylnym siedzeniu i w bagażniku niewielkiego wozu. Zauważyła też trzy ramy obrazów, ale nie skomentowała.

Wnoszenie wszystkiego na trzecie piętro zajęło dłuższą chwilę, w tym czasie Solo uśmiechał się ciepło i witał radosnym „dzień dobry” każdego mijanego sąsiada. Dobre stosunki z sąsiadami często ułatwiały późniejsze, czasem konieczne kontakty.

Po przeniesieniu rzeczy poprosił Gaby o wypakowanie przedmiotów kuchennych, sam ściągnął marynarkę i kamizelkę, podwinął rękawy koszuli, położył jeden z obrazów na stole w salonie i przyglądał mu się w silnym świetle lampy.

Gaby po godzinie przyniosła dla nich po kubku kawy i usiadła na kanapie.

\- Co robisz? – spytała, obserwując, jak Solo ostrożnie wyciąga obraz z oprawy.

\- Według Waverly'ego to przez ten obraz Silvani mnie tak nie lubi – wyjaśnił.

Gaby zrobiła wielkie oczy ze zdziwienia.

\- Masz go tutaj?

\- W całej swej okazałości. – Solo wykonał nad nim kolisty ruch ręką, jakby go prezentując. – Próbuję tylko dociec, dlaczego jest taki ważny.

\- Do czegoś już doszedłeś? – spytała z ciekawością, popijając kawę.

\- Na pewno jest namalowany akwarelami. Autor jest właściwie nikim, wiem tyle, że pochodził z okolic Wrocławia. Za granicą znalazł się tylko ten jeden jego obraz. Na rynku jest traktowany jako twórca folklorystyczny, jakich wielu, więc ceny za jego obrazy też nie są wysokie.

\- Więc pewnie nie chodzi o obraz jako taki – rzuciła Gaby.

Solo podniósł wzrok i spojrzał jej w oczy.

Uniosła jedną, elegancką brew.

\- Gdybyś miała chociaż mierny talent malarski, a chciała ukryć jakąś ważną wiadomość, co byś zrobiła? – spytał.

\- Ukryła ją w takim miejscu, gdzie byłoby ją trudno znaleźć, biorąc pod uwagę, że obraz będzie oglądany i pewnie zmieni oprawę.

Solo wyprostował się nad stołem, oparł dłonie o biodra i spojrzał jeszcze raz na obraz. Prostokątny kawał płótna leżał na stole, a pozbawiony ozdobnej oprawy wyglądał niemalże nago.

Solo nie mógł sobie przypomnieć, dlaczego konkretnie go ukradł. Najwyraźniej się w ogóle nad tym nie zastanawiał, po prostu go wziął, bo mógł. Gdyby wiedział, że piętnaście lat później będzie miał z jego powodu takie problemy, może by zmienił zdanie.

Z drugiej strony, być może zupełnym przypadkiem zapobiegł przeniknięciu ważnych informacji z Polski na Zachód.

\- Szkoda ci go? – spytał Gaby.

\- Nie, dlaczego?

\- Bo mam zamiar go zniszczyć – ostrzegł Solo.

\- Może chociaż zrób mu zdjęcie, na pamiątkę? – zasugerowała z uśmiechem Gaby.

\- I zostawić dowód kradzieży? Mowy nie ma – odparł Solo. Z kuchni przyniósł miseczkę z wodą i miękką szmatkę.

Łyknął kawy, wyciągnął lupę. Zaczął dokładnie się przyglądać każdemu szczegółowi obrazu. Gaby obserwowała, jak w pewnym momencie skupił się na jednym miejscu, po kilku minutach na ślepo sięgnął po wilgotną szmatkę i zaczął zmywać farbę z obrazu.

Obserwowała ten powolny proces, jego szczupłe palce, odzyskujące dawną sprawność. Nadal były zbyt kościste, nadal paznokcie nie urosły do pełnej długości, ale Gaby wiedziała, że to tylko kwestia czasu i pracy. Solo był zdeterminowany, żeby zapomnieć o tamtych dwóch tygodniach. Blizny pozostaną, koszmary pewnie też. Jedyne, co mu pozostało, to nie dać się złamać psychicznie i fizycznie.

Solo nie zwracał na nią uwagi. Powoli i delikatnie zmywał krajobraz, odsłaniając litery ukryte pod spodem.

Zmywanie całej powierzchni płótna zajęło mu prawie dwie godziny. W międzyczasie Gaby przyniosła mu fartuch kuchenny, który bez słowa założył.

Kiedy skończył, oboje spojrzeli na płótno. Potem spojrzeli na siebie.

\- Chyba trzeba to wysłać do Londynu – oceniła Gaby.

Solo tylko skinął głową.

To była mapa, czy raczej wskazówki. Spisane po niemiecku, więc oboje byli w stanie je rozczytać. Nie wiedzieli, co było u celu i raczej się osobiście nie przekonają.

\- Poszukiwanie skarbów, co? – stwierdziła z uśmiechem Gaby.

\- Jestem bardzo ciekaw, czy ten obraz był wart całego zachodu – zakończył Solo, chwycił aparat i zaczął robić możliwie dokładne zdjęcia.

 

* * *

 

Solo uznał, że pięć dni spędzone na urządzaniu mieszkania w Nowym Jorku, rozmowach w U.N.C.L.E. i robieniu zakupów z Gaby, nieprzerwane próbami porwania czy tortur, to miła odmiana w jego życiu. Gaby dzielnie mu towarzyszyła i wcale nie próbowała mu matkować – spała w pokoju gościnnym, jadła jego śniadania i kolacje, chodziła z nim na drinki do dobrych klubów, korzystała z całych sił z faktu, że był świetnym tancerzem. Solo z kolei szanował jej niezależność i wtrącał się do jej rozmów z nieznajomymi tylko wtedy, gdy widział, że jest to konieczne – Gaby umiała zasygnalizować potrzebę pomocy. Solo był wysoki i dobrze zbudowany, a kilka tygodni rekonwalescencji i dobrego jedzenia wypełniły jego sylwetkę, więc często uparci zalotnicy rezygnowali na sam widok jego i jego bardzo chłodnych wtedy oczu. Próby bójek często kończyły się poczęstowaniem napastników ciosem z łokcia w nos – później do akcji wkraczali ochroniarze z przybytku, gdzie całe zajście miało miejsce.

Szóstego dnia wrócili do Londynu.

Jedną z pierwszych rzeczy, które zrobił Solo po powrocie, było sprawdzenie w szpitalu stanu Petersona.

Postrzelony Brytyjczyk żył, odzyskał przytomność i powitał Solo słowami:

\- Odpuściłeś sobie to gówno z niskim poczuciem własnej wartości?

Solo parsknął.

\- Miło cię widzieć, niedoszły partnerze – odparł i wyszedł, by więcej nie wrócić.

Problem Solo polegał na tym, że los bardzo się starał, żeby miał niskie poczucie własnej wartości. Najpierw w wieku szesnastu lat zaciągnął się do armii, gdzie początkowo był traktowany tak, jak się zwykle traktuje żółtodziobów. Później zaczął się wyróżniać i się to poprawiło, ale w tym momencie zaczął kraść.

Od tamtej chwili musiał budować swój wizerunek. Był czarujący, utalentowany, znał kilka języków, dużo czytał o sztuce. Uwodzenie kobiet przychodziło mu bez trudu. Obrzydzenie dla własnej osoby ukrywał za lekkim uśmiechem i zawsze odpowiednio dobranymi słowami.

Potem aresztowanie i bardzo długa smycz trzymana przez dziesięć lat przez bardzo niskiego mężczyznę, który na każdym kroku przypominał mu, że jest właściwie niewolnikiem i tylko dobre serce zwierzchników powstrzymuje go przez wylądowaniem w więzieniu. Ostatnie pięć lat pracy w CIA – wypożyczony do U.N.C.L.E. – były odmianą na nieco lepsze, chociaż cały czas wisiała na nim groźba odwołania do Stanów i odsiadki. Poza tym, był w pełni świadom, że jeśli kiedyś dojdzie do podjęcia decyzji, co jest ważniejsze – jego życie czy aktualna misja – to drugie zawsze będzie na pierwszym miejscu.

Przez ten czas wychowany wyłącznie przez matkę, nowojorski chłopak z charakterystycznym nazwiskiem, ideałami, chcący walczyć z faszyzmem, jakoś się zagubił pod grubą skorupą zbudowaną z cynizmu, fałszu i cwaniactwa, ubraną w dobre garnitury i skórzane buty z najwyższej półki.

Trzynaście dni spędzonych w więzieniu nad Morzem Czarnym – choć wydawało mu się, że trwało to dłużej – ukazało pęknięcia w owej skorupie. Leżał w celi, myśląc często o tym, czy nikt go nie szuka, pamiętając też, że przecież nie chciał, żeby go chroniono przez czas urlopu. Kiedy wydawało mu się, że minęły tygodnie, zaczął zadawać sobie pytanie, dlaczego nikt go nie szuka.

Najwyraźniej tym razem misja była na pierwszym miejscu.

Milcząc, poddał się swojemu losowi właściwie na początku niewoli; wiedział, że w gruncie rzeczy na to zasłużył.

Wtedy Ilja i Gaby znów wkroczyli do jego życia, nie pozwalając, by był sam. Pomagali mu we wszystkim i byli właściwie główną przyczyną, dla której w ogóle stanął na nogi. Słuchał lekarzy dla nich, by odpłacić im za troskę.

Potem pojawił się Peterson, którego w sumie nie znał. Wezwał pomoc i wkroczył w pojedynkę w pierwszym dogodnym momencie, żeby go wyciągnąć z przesłuchania, zamiast czekać na przybycie wsparcia. Prawie zapłacił za to życiem.

Bycie postawionym na pierwszym miejscu było dla niego nowe, dziwne i czuł się przez to nieswojo.

Solo musiał przyznać, że jego życie normalnieje. Zatrudnił się w agencji, która pracowników traktowała jak ludzi. Pracował w zespole, za który oddałby życie i wiedział, że mógł liczyć na podobne poświęcenie. Ilja i Gaby byli jego pierwszymi prawdziwymi przyjaciółmi. Wiedział, że robi coś ważnego i pożytecznego, w imieniu ludzi, którzy umieli to docenić. Chociaż przez piętnaście lat był jednym z najlepszych agentów CIA, dopiero teraz czuł, że może zadzwonić do matki i jej powiedzieć, że może być z niego dumna.

Jedyne, co zostało do ewentualnej poprawy, to stosunki z zespołem. Kilka dni spędzone z Gaby w Nowym Jorku spełniło swoje zadanie w tym temacie. Panna Teller widziała go w dawnej postaci, w trzyczęściowym garniturze, z gładką twarzą, ulizanymi włosami, zalotnym uśmiechem i lekko rozkołysanym chodem człowieka, który wie, czego chce i umie to zdobyć. Po powrocie do Londynu nie zauważył już u niej chęci kontrolowania, czy wszystko u niego w porządku.

Problemem pozostał Ilja.

Jak na maszynę do zabijania, był on szokująco nadopiekuńczy.

Solo i Gaby byli bardzo zdziwieni, że Kuriakin wrócił z Hongkongu z opinią osoby rozkojarzonej. Misja zakończyła się sukcesem, ale pozostali uczestnicy od razu wyczuli, że Ilja bardzo nie miał ochoty brać w niej udziału. Waverly „za karę” przetrzymał Rosjanina w biurze do późnych godzin wieczornych. Solo i Gaby umówili się, że spotkają się w mieszkaniu Napoleona, a Ilja później do nich dołączy.

Gaby śmiała się, że to jego trzecia przeprowadzka w ciągu dwóch miesięcy.

Ilja, wyraźnie zmęczony i poirytowany, zapukał do jego drzwi przed północą. Otworzyła Gaby, roześmiana i nieco wstawiona – w ręku trzymała kieliszek z winem. Solo, ubrany w coś, co wyglądało na podprowadzone z garderoby Ilji, pakował do kartonów książki. Ilja zauważył, że meble w pokoju dziennym zostały popchnięte pod ściany, więc na środku pomieszczenia zrobiła się duża przestrzeń. W tle grała muzyka – włoskie ballady, które Solo przywiózł z ich drugiej misji w Rzymie.

\- Przyjacielu, przyda ci się jakiś drink na zakończenie misji – oświadczyła Gaby, złapała Ilję za rękę i pociągnęła w kierunku barku.

Ilja z łatwością uwolnił dłoń.

\- Nie, dziękuję – odparł.

Solo położył karton pod ścianą przy drzwiach i wrócił do regału, by kontynuować pakowanie książek. Ilja zerknął do kartonu. Historia sztuki, oczywiście.

Tematyka i muzyka przypomniały Ilji pamiętną opowieść o schodach w Rzymie. Solo pewnie wymyśliłby coś bardziej przekonującego lub zwyczajnie opowiedział prawdziwą historię zabytku.

Ilja spojrzał na partnera. Solo wreszcie wyglądał normalnie, po staremu, mimo bardzo swobodnego ubrania. Trzeba się było mu dobrze przyjrzeć, w szczególności dłoniom, by zobaczyć pamiątki po jego dwutygodniowej niewoli.

Wróciła dawna swoboda ruchów, niemal kobieca gestykulacja, lekki uśmiech. Solo znów głowę trzymał wysoko, obserwował świat czujnymi, jasnymi, żywymi oczami. Znów mógł stawić czoła światu.

Ilja się tego bał.

Wiedział, że nie popisał się w Hongkongu. Wiedział też, że zamartwiając się o partnerów obraża ich zdolności do zadbania o siebie. Musiał jednak przyznać, że widok Solo podczas akcji nad Morzem Czarnym, tak poniżonego, był dla niego jednym z najbardziej szokujących przeżyć.

Podobnie jak Solo, zanim się poznali, wolał pracować sam. W Rzymie, w ciągu kilku dni, przywiązał się nie tylko do prowokującej go na każdym kroku fałszywej narzeczonej, ale też do zbyt pewnego siebie złodzieja-szpiega, który nieustannie działał mu na nerwy.

A jednak Solo wtedy wyłowił go z wód portu, chociaż nie musiał.

A jednak Gaby ledwo powstrzymała się przed zdradzeniem mu planu Waverly'ego. Później go odpowiednio ostrzegła.

A później on pojechał po Solo do biura Vinciguerrów.

A potem obaj pojechali ratować Gaby, która kilka godzin wcześniej wydała ich obu. Solo poza tym jednym zdaniem wypowiedzianym w obecności Rudiego, „mnie też oszukała”, nie wyraził żadnej złości wobec niej, chociaż przez jej zdradę prawie zginął.

A po akcji w więzieniu nad Morzem Czarnym Ilja miał ochotę chronić oboje, z całych sił.

Z zamyślenia wyrwał go głos Solo:

\- Zarazo?

Ilja drgnął.

\- Jestem zmęczony – przyznał.

\- Napij się – zaproponował Solo, gestem wskazując wciąż niespakowany barek. Chwycił kolejny karton i zaczął go nieść w stronę drzwi.

\- Nie, ja... – zaczął Ilja, ale w tym momencie Solo potknął się i poleciał w jego stronę.

Ilja nie wiedział, co ratować – ciężki karton z książkami czy samego Solo. W końcu wybrał to drugie. Napoleon oparł się ciężko na jego klatce piersiowej, po czym odzyskał równowagę, poklepał Ilję po ramieniu i pochylił się, by sprzątnąć książki.

Gaby przyglądała się temu z ciekawością.

\- Wiesz, Zarazo... – zaczął Solo, szybko i już bez potknięć umieszczając karton pod drzwiami. – Z tego, co słyszeliśmy, wynika, że uważasz mnie za niezdolnego do samodzielnej egzystencji.

Ilja stanął jak wryty.

Gaby pochyliła głowę w bok, niczym zainteresowane szczenię.

\- Gips ściągnięty, garnitury wyciągnięte z szafy, piętnastoletnia zagadka rozwiązana, siatka przestępcza wykryta – wyliczał Solo, otwierając kolejny karton. – A ty nie możesz przejść jednej, tygodniowej misji na drugim końcu świata bez irytowania towarzyszy ciągłym myśleniem o tym, że sobie nie poradzę.

\- Biorąc pod uwagę, co się stało tuż przed naszym wyjazdem...

\- Nie, Ilja – przerwał mu Napoleon. Stanął wyprostowany, z rękami na biodrach. – To już jest za mną. Chcę o tym zapomnieć, nie jest mi do szczęścia potrzebny jeden nadopiekuńczy Rosjanin, który się boi, że zrobię sobie krzywdę.

Gaby usiadła na krześle pod ścianą, trzymając swój kieliszek w dłoni. Obserwowała ich jak dobre widowisko. Musiała przyznać, że Solo wiedział, co robi – zmęczony i poirytowany Ilja był łatwiejszy do sprowokowania.

Ilja stał na środku pokoju z zaciśniętymi pięściami i wpatrywał się w Solo chłodnym spojrzeniem.

\- Doszedłem do siebie – mówił Solo. – Kiedy pięć lat temu rozbiłeś moją głową przegrody w męskiej toalecie w Berlinie, miałem już za sobą osiemnaście lat bolesnych doświadczeń, a ciągle widzisz mnie przez pryzmat tych trzynastu dni. Myślisz, że to było najgorsze, co mnie w życiu spotkało? Do tej pory czuję konsekwencje krzesła wujka Rudiego, a troskę o tamte przejścia odpuściłeś następnego dnia.

\- Czego ode mnie chcesz, Kowboju? – warknął wreszcie Ilja.

\- Żebyś sobie zabrał swój zegarek – oświadczył zwyczajnie Solo, unosząc trzymany za pasek czasomierz.

Atmosfera w pokoju nagle znacząco się ochłodziła. Ilja spojrzał na swój pozbawiony zegarka, lewy nadgarstek. Solo tymczasem spojrzał na inskrypcję na kopercie zegarka.

\- Piękny, stary zegarek. Idealna pamiątka rodzinna.

\- Oddaj mi go – wycedził przez zęby Ilja.

To był pierwszy raz w ciągu ich znajomości, kiedy Solo dopuścił się takiej kradzieży. Ostatni raz, kiedy miał go w ręku, miał miejsce w Rzymie, tych pięć lat temu, odzyskany od strażnika na wyspie Vinciguerrów.

\- Weź go sobie – zachęcił Solo. Ilja zrobił krok w jego stronę. Napoleon zrobił pełen gracji krok w bok.

Gaby odstawiła pusty już kieliszek.

Ilja czuł, jak mu przyspiesza serce. Znowu chciał podejść bliżej Solo, ale Amerykanin zrobił kolejny unik. I założył sobie zegarek na rękę.

Ilja zobaczył czerwoną mgłę przed oczami. Słyszał tylko bicie własnego serca.

Solo zrobił kolejny unik, widział też reakcję Ilji. Uśmiechnął się szeroko. Taka zabawa mogła skończyć się boleśnie, ale z jakiegoś powodu Solo właśnie na to liczył.

\- Chcesz tańczyć czy się bić? – odezwała się Gaby ze swojego krzesła.

Solo i Ilja spojrzeli na nią. Solo wyszczerzył zęby jeszcze bardziej, Ilja natychmiast przypomniał sobie tamte zapasy w rzymskim hotelu.

Natychmiast zdał sobie sprawę, o co chodziło Napoleonowi.

Tym razem pierwszy zaatakował Kuriakin. Solo prawie się wywinął – Ilja złapał go za rękaw koszuli, na co Solo potraktował go łokciem w splot słoneczny.

Pod Ilją ugięły się nogi, Solo wyrwał rękę z jego chwytu i odskoczył o dwa kroki.

Ilja utrzymał się na nogach, chociaż stał pochylony, z dłońmi opartymi o kolana. Zerknął spode łba na wciąż uśmiechającego się Solo.

I ten uśmiech go zaskoczył. Nie dlatego, że Solo ryzykował siniaki, ale dlatego, że był to uśmiech zupełnie inny od tych, które już widział.

Solo się bardzo dobrze teraz bawił. Lepiej, niż kiedykolwiek. Znany z opanowania, trzeźwego i praktycznego myślenia i talentu w ukrywaniu wszelkich emocji, pozwalał sobie teraz na nową porcję dość szalonej rozrywki. Owszem, kosztem Ilji, ale też w sposób, którym nie mógł go skrzywdzić. Solo zazwyczaj walczył na odległość – słowem albo bronią palną. W walkę wręcz wdawał się możliwie jak najrzadziej, a z Ilją – mistrzem judo – nie miał właściwie żadnych szans.

Ilja wyprostował się. Świadom, że jest od wysokiego i sprawnego fizycznie Napoleona wyższy i silniejszy, do niego należało zakończenie tej zabawy.

\- Dlaczego to robisz? – spytał.

Solo nagle spoważniał.

\- Bo chcę. I mogę – odparł.

Coś zaskoczyło w umyśle Ilji.

Solo pierwszy raz od piętnastu lat robił tylko i wyłącznie to, co chciał. Bo wreszcie mógł.

Ilja udał, że znowu atakuje, Solo uskoczył w bok. Ilja ustawił się tak, żeby Solo miał za plecami kanapę i dalej podłogę wyłożoną grubym dywanem.

I tym razem zaatakował naprawdę. Solo próbował uciec, ale nie zdążył i dwóch dorosłych mężczyzn przeleciało ponad oparciem kanapy na podłogę, z Ilją na plecach Solo. Napoleon pod ciężarem partnera zaczął się wić na podłodze, ale w tym momencie dołączyła do nich Gaby, sprawnie i całym ciężarem ciała unieruchamiając kończyny Amerykanina.

Ilja czuł przez moment, jak Solo się pod nim pręży, ale mimo najszczerszych chęci nie miał szans się wyrwać. Ilja w miarę delikatnie wykręcił mu jedną rękę na plecy i trzymał ją w miejscu, własnymi nogami przytrzymywał też nogi partnera. Gaby zajmowała się drugą ręką Solo i przytrzymywała mu głowę przy podłodze, bardziej gładząc jego włosy niż rzeczywiście wkładając w to większą siłę. Mimo to Solo był skutecznie unieruchomiony.

Ilja wolną ręką sięgnął po swój zegarek, ale wtedy poczuł, że Solo się pod nim trzęsie. Zaniepokojony spojrzał na jego twarz, potem zerknął zaniepokojony na Gaby.

Solo się śmiał. Otwarcie, bez zahamowań, tak bardzo, że aż bezgłośnie i do łez. Jeszcze nigdy go takim nie widzieli. Nie próbował już się wyrwać, zwyczajnie się poddał i wyładowywał emocje – tym razem te pozytywne.

Ilja odebrał swój zegarek, puścił wykręconą rękę Solo i stoczył się z partnera na podłogę obok. W międzyczasie Gaby też się położyła po drugiej stronie Napoleona, wciąż gładząc jego włosy i wpatrując się w jego twarz.

Solo, nadal leżąc na podłodze, uspokoił się po kilku minutach, otworzył oczy.

Gaby uśmiechnęła się do niego.

\- Dziękuję. Za wszystko – powiedział szczerze i poważnie.

Za przyjaźń, za troskę, za poczucie, że jego życie jednak jest czegoś warte. Za to, że miał komu bezgranicznie zaufać.

Gaby cmoknęła go w czubek nosa, na co Solo się zaśmiał.

\- Nie ma za co – odparła.

Ilja za jego plecami pozostawał milczący. Solo jego obecność wyczuwał po ciężarze ręki przerzuconej przez plecy.

Miło było wreszcie czuć się chcianym.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Mam nadzieję, że było to przeczytalne. Wszystkie przegapione błędy (nie mam bety) postaram się poprawić w wolnej chwili. Za konstruktywną krytykę, kudoski, bookmarki i komentarze bardzo z góry dziękuję  
> :)


End file.
